Choices of Destiny (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 4x10. After a rough night and an intense encounter, Lauren Lewis stands in front of the most important mission of her life with the help she could least imagine. "I can't turn to anyone else because no one else will find a way to stop everything I've seen ..." Time was running too fast for the fate of a world that Lauren was sentenced to save ...
1. Chapter 1

******Capitulo 1: Night Talk**

It had been two days since Lauren had been at the Dahl, two days since the last time she had seen Kenzi, Tamsin or Trick, one day since Dyson came to her house to talk to her about his broken heart and forty-eight hours since she had seen Bo coming back safe with her memories back. And hand in hand with her destiny.

_What a way to punch me_

She hadn't had enough with Dyson or Tamsin, of course not, she needed another one, the real one in fact, who came only to reclaim Bo's love as his, leaving her and the other two looking like idiots waiting for a little love. She was tired of it.

_They can get married and have a bunch of kids...Why should I care? I never was her first choice, thinking I would be her only one now is stupid._

But despite everything it hurt, for her it was like Bo stabbing her right in the heart, because she knew that if Bo's love was for Dyson or Tamsin then she would have accepted it. But not like this...she couldn't accept that the one for Bo was some guy that nobody knew, the same guy that she meet on that train were she was trapped. Either way, her thoughts about that didn't mean anything, Bo did choose and she didn't choose her, she could cry and be angry or she could be a grown woman and accept everything like an adult. Lucky for her she was a grow woman and she would try to live her life without Bo in it.

_Tomorrow is another day._

She got up thinking of getting a good bath when someone knocked at her door making Lauren jump. It was late and no one came to see her at this hours unless something was wrong.

"Who is it?" asked Lauren.

"Doctor Lewis?" said the voice. "I'm Rainer, we meet at the Dahl when Bo brought me there."

Lauren couldn't be more surprised if before her was Albert Einstein, she didn't understand why this man was at her home at this hour. Unless something happened to Bo and the others.

___Oh my god..._

She nearly fell trying to get to the door quickly and when she opened it she found Rainer standing before her with a face mixed with laughter and calm that got her angry.

"Is Bo ok?" she asked.

"Yes...for now." said Rainer. "can I come in?"

Lauren wasn't sure, in fact, she didn't want to do it, but she knew that she couldn't stop him and if they were about to fight, she wanted to fight in her own home. Where she knew how to fight.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

Rainer walked into her home like he knew where was everything was and sat in one of the arm chairs with his eyes looking at her like a cold punch making her stay where she was. That man was scary, that was for sure.

"You see doctor, the truth is that I hate all the Fae for what they did to me, especially Trick." said Rainer. "But Bo saved me and I feel I owe her, besides you are the only one that can help me with my problem because you can look into the dark archives to see the prophecies.

"I hope you can explain all of this better" she said.

"Rainer, call me Rainer and yes, I should explain myself better" said Rainer. "You see, I was the beast Trick had to trap on the train because I was about to destroy the Fae who destroyed my life...and my destiny is not Bo, it is the destruction of the world."

Lauren looked at him, scared trying to protect herself from his attack, but nothing happened.

"I don't wish to kill you." said Rainer. "I need your help to save Bo, Kenzi and Hale and to break my destiny, stopping the world for being destroyed."

"My help?" asked Lauren. "Why would you need my help?"

"One of my powers is the ability to see the future and believe me, it is not fun" said Rainer. "Massimo is back and in the future I saw he killed Hale for revenge in front of Kenzi making her depressed and angry at Bo for not being able to save Hale and for leaving her alone and making Bo caring less and less about her heart."

"Oh my god" murmured Lauren. "that can't happen."

"That happens in my future" said Rainer. "after that and at the end of a fateful battle, Kenzi will sacrifice herself for everyone closing the portal, believing she is the only one with that power."

Rainer's words were leaving Lauren weak, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and found herself horrified with the vision of all her loved ones dead or lost because revenge and hate. _The things that were about to happen..._

"Can we stop this?" asked Lauren.

"Yes, but to do it I need you to leave your plan about humanizing Evony for another day." said Rainer. "We need to focus only on this."

Lauren didn't need more evidence about Rainer to believe him, nobody knew about her plans for Evony and if he knew that than it was enough for her to believe in everything else.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Lauren confused about Rainer who only looked at her and smiled.

"I'm a monster, Lauren, my destiny is to destroy the world and I don't want to do it" said Rainer. "Bo changed me and even if it is my destiny I will try to fight against it."

"For her?" asked Lauren a little sad of the bond they seemed to share.

"Don't get confused, Bo doesn't love me and I want to save her because she makes me remember my true love."

"She doesn't love you?" said Lauren.

"No, she loves you." he said. "she only acts like this because the butterfly but don't worry, she will be back by the time we end this problem."

"And you?" murmured Lauren.

"She my safe harbor." he said. "A way to stop my pain."

Everything was confusing for Lauren who was trying to cope with the things Rainer saw, Bo's feelings and the future. All her family was in her hands now.

"Tell me what to do" said Lauren.

"Ok, the first thing is Massimo." said Rainer. "It is too late to stop him from grabbing the powers of The Una Mens because they are already dead and..."

"They are dead?" asked Lauren.

Rainer looked to the ground ashamed of his actions and giving Lauren all the history she needed to know. The Una Mens death was his fault.

"Bo killed them..." he murmured. "they were threatening you and her friends and I...I give her the last push to kill all of them."

Lauren couldn't resist the punch she threw at Rainer making him fall to the ground. Bo was not a killer, not without a reason.

"You changed her." said Lauren.

"No, she is embracing her true nature." said Rainer. "even if you can't accept it she is a monster like me, like Dyson and Tamsin...like Trick."

"No!" shouted Lauren. "she's more human than any of you, she has all this love coming from me, from Kenzi..."

"I know, that's the reason I want to save her" said Rainer.

Lauren breathed feeling herself going back to her calm and collected self, she needed to sit down and when she did, she looked at Rainer waiting for him to explain to her how to save Kenzi and Hale...How to save Bo.

___For every time you saved me and for the love I have for you..._

"Massimo...we have to destroy him." said Lauren.

"The same day he kills Hale" said Rainer. "that's the perfect moment because he still can't control all his new powers but he has the protection of the Zamora twig, if we go before that moment..."

"Then we fail..." said Lauren "but if we get to him just before he kills Hale and on my terms, then maybe we will have a chance."

"That's it." said Ranier. "after that we can try to repair the damage to Kenzi and Bo's relationship and then..."

"The sacrifice" said Lauren.

"The portal will open, Lauren." said Rainer. "we can't stop that, but if we repair the friendship between Kenzi and Bo, the prophecy will change and Kenzi will not be the one jumping in the portal to close it."

And the simple affirmation was enough for Lauren to know what was going to happen from now on, the choice she was making even without knowing all of the story. Kenzi for her, her for Kenzi, there was no choice.

"Can you do it, Lauren?" asked Rainer. "Can you die for Kenzi? For Bo?"

"Always..." murmured Lauren.

"Then we have a week..."said Rainer. "Get ready."

She felt Rainer's hand on her shoulder before telling him with her eyes all the emotions she felt in that moment and the promise of going on with the mission. For the safety of the future and her family, she had to die.

___If it has to be this way...so bet it..._


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2: Last Bonding**

The morning came to her nearly as a surprise with the sun invading her room through the window and giving her the strength and bravery needed for all she still had to do. Lauren woke up, put the books that she and Rainer studied last night again in the library and changed her clothes, reading the prophecy that still had Kenzi's sacrifice written in order to prevent Bo's father coming out to the human world. A prophecy she hope she could change in the little time they had. She sighed realizing she was about to kill herself and she didn't care a bit about it because she was trying to save the only good thing in this world. But like all good things that had to end too and she wanted to do it herself that's why her plan for today was to repair her relationship with Hale and get to know Kenzi a little more. She was a little selfish trying for relationships now but she knew it was for the best.

_Here I go world._

She finished changing and grabbing her keys she smiled to herself ready to go to the Dahl to put some peace in her life for once.

_For the last time..._

* * *

Hale was nervous and that surprised Lauren when she got to the Dahl that morning, he was walking around the place with his hat covering his eyes and a drink at his table. Something related to Kenzi? Probably. Lauren went to Trick and asked for her breakfast before walking to the siren and looking straight at him seeing some angry lines in his face that she never had seen before.

"Looks serious..." said Lauren while Trick placed her breakfast on the table.

"His family doesn't accept Kenzi." said Trick. "So yes, it is serious."

Lauren took a sip of her coffee while Trick turned to the bar leaving her deep in thought. Kenzi was fearless, she didn't back down from anything and she liked picking on others and she was the opposite to Hale's family. But Kenzi was loyal too and brave, even being fearless wasn't a bad thing making her the special human she was to Lauren. Hale and his family were lucky to have her at their side, they were the luckest in the Fae world and they didn't know it.

"Trick, another drink." said Hale putting his fists on the table.

"Everything is ok?" asked Lauren trying to not get him more angry.

Hale looked at her for the first time and even thinking he was going to say something bad to her, he just took a seat beside her while Trick served his drink and then left the table.

"My father doesn't want Kenzi in my life" said Hale. "And he says that if I want to be with her then I'm not a part of the family anymore.

"Sorry but your father is an idiot. "said Lauren. "He doesn't know Kenzi."

"But he's right saying that Kenzi is not like us." said Hale. "She's human."

"Would you want her any other way?" asked Lauren smiling at him.

Hale smiled and took a sip of his drink getting more relaxed and looked at her taking her hand with a smile catching Lauren by surprise.

"Thanks, Lauren. I know you want to help despite of me being an idiot."said Hale. "One thing I've never said sorry for by the way."

"It doesn't matter." said Lauren. "I know that being Ash requires strength and maybe I thought that you could be better for me even when I knew you couldn't do anything about my situation."

"Even if that's true, I'm sorry." said Hale. "I should have been better..."

"Don't you worry.-said Lauren. "We're ok."

Hale smiled and gave her a hug that she accepted happy to repair this broken relationship while she tried not to cry with all her strength, this mission was gonna be harder than she thought and she needed to focus to do it.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." said Hale. "but I still have something to do."

"Something I could help with?" asked Lauren.

"Even if my father doesn't like Kenzi, I love her." he said with a smile. "I want to ask her to marry me but I can't find the right ring to propose."

Lauren's mouth hit the ground while she heard Hale's proposal plans. Asking for marriage to someone like Kenzi was a show worth watching and much more if she said yes. She couldn't believe Kenzi and Bo planning a wedding even if Bo was in those shoes before. And like a present, Lauren smiled thinking that this could be the best way to say goodbye to them.

-You know...-said Lauren. "I know a place with beautiful pendants and rings handmade that maybe could help you."

"Really?" asked Hale focusing all his attention on her.

"Yes" said Lauren.-...if you want I can help you."

Hale smiled before hugging her just after Lauren, in her own calmed way, grabbed the coffee on the table stopping Hale from throwing it to the ground when he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thanks!" shouted Hale.

"Enough, come on..." murmured Lauren. "put me down or I'm gonna throw up my breakfast."

Hale put her on the ground like she commanded and paid for it and for his drinks to Trick while getting out of the Dahl jumping like a happy child.

"What did you say to him?" asked the blood king to Lauren.

"I'm gonna help him with something, that's all." said Lauren. "Thanks Trick, for everything."

She grabbed her purse and got out from the Dahl while Trick watched intrigued pass her feeling that this_ "thanks for everything"_ meant much more than a simple thanks.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Two hours later, Lauren laughed after leaving Hale at his house with the promise to help him to look for Kenzi's family to ask officially for her hand just like Rainer told her it was gonna be. Talking about Rainer, the two still had a lot of work to do, so even if she was enjoying her evening with Hale she knew she had to go. There were other people who she wanted to see and, lucky for her, she found Kenzi just as she was leaving the Dahl.

"Doc!" shouted Kenzi. "long time no see."

"I'm sorry for the past two days, Kenzi...I have had some things to do." said Lauren. "How have you been?"

"Good." said Kenzi getting in the car. "boring with Hale always gone and Bo always beside Rainer."

"Well, it doesn't sound very encouraging." said Lauren thinking about Hale's surprise and Rainer's feelings.

"No..." said Kenzi. "and you? How are the things with The Morrigan?"

"What can I say? I am more free in the dark that I ever was in the light." said Lauren. "besides there are little things to do."

Kenzi watched her carefully, she seemed to want to say something but she couldn't make up her mind so instead it was Lauren who spoke.

"Do you want to eat with me at my house?-asked Lauren. "I don't have any work today and I would like to spend some time with you because...you know...human bonding."

"Of course.." said Kenzi. "sure, why not? You seem better than before and maybe we could talk about something not related to Bo or your experiments."

"Maybe..." said Lauren.

Kenzi smiled while she ignited the car and got out of the Dahl's parking waiting for the moment to talk with the other human without shouting. Finally she could create a bond with her despite theconsequences for her in her last moments.

_She will have a good moment to remember..._

And that was all Lauren needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3: True Feelings**

It was night when Lauren came home form leaving Kenzi in the clubhouse after living one of her best evenings in a long time. Her human companion talked to her about her life, her plans and how the life with the Fae changed her and, at the same time, Lauren could tell her about her own life in Afghanistan and in the Congo and her true feelings about her real life and the Fae. And Bo, especially her feelings for Bo.

___If I could choose again, I think that I would have chosen your side, Doc..._

That words got to her soul because she knew how much Kenzi loved Dyson and her strong friendship with Tamsin, but like Kenzi told her, her feelings mattered too and they were real to the point of making her forget about it.

"She nearly made me cry, that little russian girl, now I know why everybody loves her so much" Lauren muttered to herself.

"You're not talking about me, are you?"

Lauren jumped in her chair looking behind her were Rainer was smiling at her while he walked in, making Lauren remember that she had work to do with him looking through the books she grabbed from the dark archives.

"No...sorry, you're still not in my favorite persons list" said Lauren with a smile.

"I'm sad" said Rainer. "how are you doing with your relationships?"

"Good..." said Lauren. "I repaired my relationship with Hale and I've been bonding with Kenzi."

"I'm glad.-said Rainer. "but let me ask you something...Don't you think it is a little egoist to create or repair relationships knowing that you won't be there soon?"

Lauren bowed her head knowing what he meant, she didn't want to cause any harm to anyone but, at the same time, she didn't want to leave things wrong between them.

"I know is not the best thing but..." said Lauren "I need this."

"And I can't blame you for it" said Rainer. "I would have done the same in your place."

"I see..." Lauren said looking at the book in front them.

"But is your call, doc so you know what you have to do." said Rainer. "let's work?"

Lauren smiled at him before open the book to show him the photograph of a beast that was exactly like him, the one she found in her research and the one she would have taught Bo had it not been for that Rainer was trying to help stop the apocalypse and the death of her friends.

"Well, that's me...-said Rainer. "or my beast form..."

"I know" said Lauren. "The thing is that the your first appearance like this came after losing your lover...a succubus and in that time, Bo wasn't even born."

Rainer frowned making Lauren curious, she only knew two succubus and one of them wasn't born at that time leaving only one option that was the best explanation to Rainer's feelings for Bo.

"The woman I love...Trick gave her to the Dark Knight" said Rainer.

___You're kidding..._

"Your lover...she's named Aife right?" said Lauren hoping for the first time to be wrong.

"Yes...her name was Aife..." murmured Rainer. "How do you know that?"

"You're kidding me now?" asked Lauren feeling that, with this man, her mouth fell to the floor for the second time.

"No..." he said. "We were in love and we wanted a life together." said Rainer with sadness all over him "But Trick grabbed her and gave her to the Dark Knight."

Lauren sighed while she let the book down hoping that all of this was a dream.

This man in front her was Aife's lover...and he slept with Bo.

___I just wish for him to not be her father..._

"Bo is Aife's daughter." said Lauren. "and I hope is not yours too."

Rainer's face just make Lauren go in panic while he watched his hands and the ground without saying a word. But she needed him to talk, she needed Rainer to tell her if they had a little problem or a big, a very big one.

"She's not..." said Rainer. "we...me and Aife...we never consummated our relationship and not for not wanting...

"Say no more." said Lauren breathing for the first time. "well, at least we know now why you felt that safe with Bo and her powers."

"Is normal now." he said. "...the feelings, the love I have for her, is because she is part of Aife."

"Probably" said Lauren.

Rainer smiled to himself feeling better for not having to fight for Bo's love knowing that it was already taken.

"I feel better...I think." said Rainer.

"Aife is alive, Rainer." said Lauren. "and she's fine, she is far away where the Dark Knight and the others can't find her."

Rainer looked at her with hope shinning in his eyes making Lauren's heart go for that condemned soul that was in front of her.

_I wish I could do something for them..._

"Well...at least..." he murmured with a sad smile. "at least I know she will be safe from my lost of control."

Lauren gave him a smile looking at the book on the table. Rainer's story was complicated but slowly she was learning something more about him and she was starting to understand he wasn't the evil she tought he was. He was strong, he was angry with the Fae and he wanted revenge and death for Trick and the Fae but only for what they did to him.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" asked Lauren. "I can do the rest of the research and you...can sleep."

"I don't need sleep." he said looking at her.

"Too many emotions for a stone like you." said Lauren "now go and rest."

Rainer smiled getting up from the couch before hugging Lauren and surprising her till she pushed him with a confused look on her face.

"Thanks for telling that Aife is alive." said Rainer.

And after that he was gone, closing the door behind him while Lauren turned to grab the book and looked at the page that had gotten her interest, a formula to stop the beast. ___I hope you can't see this, Rainer..._

She got a pen from the table and started to write the ingredients hoping that, in some way, she could do the impossible things that nobody dreamed of.

"That's why I am the brilliant mind in this world" she said. "and it's time to show it."

* * *

The morning surprised Bo in many ways and not only because Kenzi wasn't at home or why Hale was the one who stopped in her house to tell her about something called a reverent who was causing problems to Tamsin and even to Acacia. Her last surprise came from the last expected person even if that only made her smile while she sat down in front of her breakfast with Rainer looking at her lovingly but not in the same way as before.

"Good morning, Bo" he said.

"Good morning, Rainer."said Bo. "why all this?

"We have to talk" said Rainer sitting in front of her.

___That doesn't sound good..._

"Ok.." she said. "so...what do you want to tell me?"

"Us...-he said. "this has gone on for too long, Bo, we're not working and you know that."

Bo looked at him not knowing exactly what was he talking about, she loved him and she thought that he felt the same way, they were destined after all, the butterfly was the evidence and he was the best for her at the train...

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Bo.

"I...Bo, I was wrong about what I said to you in the train, me and you...well, we're not destined." said Rainer. "your mother is my destiny, not you."

Bo felt like her world shattered around her while she heard him and had to use the table for support. She just used Dyson's feelings, she forgot about Tamsin, she ignored Kenzi and the worse...she had hurt Lauren. _And now he tells me this..._

"The butterfly" she said.

"It was for your mother." Rainer said "I suppose that in some way it reacted for you because you have her blood..."

"Are you telling me that I fell in love with you out of a confused charm?" asked Bo starting to get angry.

"No..." said Rainer. "I though that the charm was for you but now I think that he reacted for your blood and turned the feelings you already had to me."

"I don't understand" murmured Bo.

She truly didn't understand anything, she felt a lot of things in her time in the train and everything went with Rainer's face. Even when she returned it was impossible for her forget about him_...it was like the time when she couldn't...__Wait a second..._

"My love for Lauren..." she said. "the butterfly made that my feelings for Lauren turned to you."

"I think that's what happened" said Rainer. "at the same time, my loneliness and my memories of Aife made me throw myself into you."

Bo had to breathe many times when she finally understood her own feelings for Rainer, why when she always said "I love you" it felt like she was saying it to another person, why she couldn't at Lauren when she was with Rainer, why she was so confused.

"I can't believe it...-said Bo "wait then...she's my destiny?"

"I don't know.-said Rainer. "I only know that I'm not the one."

Bo sighed putting a hand in her chest and remembering the day she found the pendant that Lauren had bought for her, the love she felt trough the present. Yes, she was her destiny, she didn't have a doubt now.

"You have the same look that your mother had when I asked her to marry me." said Rainer with a smile. "that mean you're happy for your discovery."

"More than happy." said Bo that then came with a new idea. "wait, you and my mother..."

"No, Bo. We never made love so I'm not your father." he said "but that doesn't mean that this is not gonna be a little weird.

Bo breathed deeply and smiled like a fool, finally she realized her feelings and now she only had to tell Laure what she really felt about her wait all the time Lauren need and believe in the doctor's love for her and will to fight for this relationship.

"I have to go to see her" murmured Bo.

Rainer smiled ready to let her go when someone knocked and the opened the door of the club house showing Dyson with Tamsin and Acacia with faces that didn't mean anything else than trouble.

"Bo, we need you, now" said the wolf.

And in that way, her life ruined her happiness leaving her without another moment to change and repair her relationship with Lauren...again. But maybe, if she was lucky this would be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4: Hale's Angel**

That afternoon Lauren met with Rainer like they told each other the day before. Like Rainer saw in his visions, Massimo just took over the Una Mens powers and he was going to kill Hale and scared the hell out of Kenzi this night. What the doctor didn't knew was the visit that came to her house while she and Rainer were planning the attack on Massimo.

"Hide yourself." said Lauren. "take everything, now."

"This is an impersonal request, doctor." he said. "if that person finds me, it will be harder to explain."

"Oh shut up succubus hunter and hide yourself and the books" she said. "it's Kenzi."

Rainer smiled before walking like a shadow through the house with all their investigation while Lauren opened the door showing a stunning Kenzi that nearly made Lauren fell to the ground when she jumped in her arms.

"He asked me to marry him!" shouted Kenzi. "and look at this bling!"

Lauren laughed while she closed the door with Kenzi just in front of her, the little human was jumping around the house with a brilliant smile in her lips.

"Well...he didn't waste any time..." said Lauren.

"Of course he..." said Kenzi how stopped herself looking at her with a smile. "wait, you knew?"

"How do you think he picked the ring?" asked Lauren.

Kenzi looked at her before giving her another hug and another big kiss in the cheek that for some reason made Lauren blush and made Kenzi laugh beside her.

"Thanks Lauren, I love it." said Kenzi "you're the best."

"He's the best." said Lauren. "I only helped with some details."

"Like bringing my family" said Kenzi. "I know I don't get along with them but Hale said that you were willing to help and I wanted to say thank you."

Lauren smiled taking Kenzi's hand while the little russian looked at her ring, the doctor knew, thanks to Rainer, that Kenzi said no to the proposal but, if everything went like they had planned it, someday she will say yes.

"You're welcome." said Lauren "Have you told Bo yet?"

She felt Kenzi going still for a moment before relaxing herself again and the she looked at Lauren differently. Like the girl she was before Bo.

"She's went with Dyson, Tamsin and Acacia to do something more important than me" said Kenzi. "...like always."

"Kenz...you know that for Bo nothing is more important than you" said Lauren with a smile. "you're her heart."

"Then she left me behind" said Kenzi a little sad "now I know how you feel, Lauren and its not funny."

Lauren open her arms to give Kenzi the hug she felt that her companion needed and looked around the room seeing Rainer sad eyes looking back at her. He felt responsible for that and she felt the necessity to do something.

"Talk to her, Kenz..." said Lauren. "let her know how much you're hurting because her choices and make her realize how much you love her and she will realize everything."

"I don't think so..." said Kenzi. "she only has eyes for Dyson 2.0."

Lauren hid a smile for Kenzi's words while she took her face in her hands and looked at her taking a moment to feel the great feeling of Kenzi coming to ask her opinion and wanting her help. It was nearly a dream...the life she wanted in her hands.

___Till you change your life for hers..._

"You're her life, Kenz..." murmured Lauren. "more than Rainer, or Dyson, or Tamsin, more than her past and more than me...without you she will never go on, that's one thing I know."

"You think?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm sure." said Lauren. "you're great Kenzi and you don't need to be a Fae to show it or your loyalty and I'm sure that Bo knows that too.

Kenzi smiled while she got herself away from the hug and the two of them breathed the new and strong bond forming in their friendship like a stone. Because now Kenzi was more responsable and Lauren was free and less scared. Because now the two of the learned how to talk in a way only understandable for them and that was enough.

"I have to go...-said Kenzi after watching the clock. "Bo said that she would be running late but I have dinner with Hale at the house...you know..."

"I know..." said Lauren. "...go."

Kenzi looked at her while she got up from the couch only to give Lauren a hug and walk to the door stopping herself in the last second to look at the doctor who looked at her with smile.

"Thanks Lauren, really..." said Kenzi.

"A pleasure, Kenzi." said Lauren.

Kenzi smiled and said goodbye leaving Lauren alone while the doctor looked at her making sure she was gone before turning her head to Rainer who appeared at her side with the book.

"That was quite beautiful" said Rainer.

"It is all I can do." said Lauren. "and now...the plan?"

Rainer looked at her with curious eyes but didn't say anything while he moved to the table and told her what was the plan to save Hale from Massimo.

* * *

Hale had everything planned for that night even if Kenzi said no to his proposal he wasn't disappointed with her, he knew that she wanted to life and that someday she will said yes to him and then he will be a complete man. But he could happy like this for now. He smiled looking at the little table that he prepared for the two of them, Bo said that she was going to be late so they had plenty of time to talk about them, their future and much more.

"Honey? I'm home..." he heard Kenzi said while she got in the house.

"I'm here, Kenz." he said.

He looked at Kenzi's brilliant smile shining through the room while she looked at the table with tables a good-looking dinner and the best champagne that someone with his family name could find in the Faeworld. Kenzi dropped her purse and kissed him on the lips making Hale wanting to throw the romantic dinner away and go right to the desert.

"Its beautiful" she murmured.

"Yeah..." he said. "like you."

Kenzi smiled taking his hand while he took her to the table and helped her to sit down just before showing her the plates and making her discover the perfect dinner while she just stared at her boyfriend for the cooking skill he seemed to have now.

"The truth is that I tried to do it but it didn't look very good" he said "so I asked help from the only person with cooking skills I knew."

"Lauren" said Kenzi.

"Yes" he said. "she had helped me with everything and we finally put our problems behind us.

Kenzi smiled while she kissed Hale's hand, she knew how important it was for him to be able to repair his wrongs with the doctor and she was thankful for Lauren's understanding and kindness.

"I'm glad..." she said smiling. "...dinner?"

"Of course, princess." said Hale smiling.

And the they started their dinner telling each other stories of their lives, their own relationship and the new friendships they formed and wanted in their life. A new world was before them and they didn't wanted to waste the opportunity.

Lauren and Rainer where after Massimo who was at the club-house at the moment, thanks to Rainer's powers the druid couldn't see them but Lauren still had her doubts over Massimo's true powers who now had the Una Mens powers as his own. And the Zamora twig. _With some lucky this will work..._

She touched briefly the two needles she had attached to her white jacket, the two of them ready to stop Massimo's protection and movements giving them enough time to get Kenzi and Hale safe till Bo went back home. Or that was the plan.

"Lauren, Bo has problems" said Rainer behind her.

The doctor looked a Rainer who was worried while he tried to look more in his visions about Bo, Tamsin, Acacia and Dyson. She knew that the wolf and the valkyrie would never allow Bo to get hurt but anyway...

"Go, I take care of Massimo" Lauren said "go get Bo."

"But he's stronger." Rainer said. "I don't know if you..."

"Go damnit!-she said stronger. "you choose me for a reason, right? Now go and let me do my work."

Rainer looked at her with surprise before bowing his head and after giving her a hug he disappeared while Lauren turned her eyes to the club-house waiting and hoping to accomplish her mission.

"Let's do this..." she murmured taking a breath.

Her world was in her hands, Hale, Kenzi and Bo were in her hands and she couldn't fail, not when everything was on the table.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Kenzi woke up searching for something to eat while she smiled like and idiot thinking in the night she just had with Hale who could be, in some time, the love of her life. The memories of that night were replaying itself in her mind while she was going back to her room when, out of nowhere, all her dreams turned into nightmares.

"Hi human."said the voice that had her scared.

Kenzi nearly trembled while Massimo smiled, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she could only stand there looking at him while he walked to her and touched her face.

"So much time waiting to do this" he said in her ear.

The next thing she knew was that she was being throw to the other side of the club-house while her heart cried for Hale to save her. And he did, using his siren scream.

"Love...you're ok?" he murmured when he got to her.

"He's a monster.-she said. "he's going to kill us."

"Not if I have something to say about it." Hale said.

Massimo got up with a smile while he cracked his neck waiting Hale in fight position while the siren did the same looking furiously at him.

"Oh, the little sinner is angry because I want to kill his human." Massimo said. "relax, I can kill you first."

Hale couldn't react before Massimo disappeared surprising him and Kenzi while the siren felt another wave of pain coming from his ear.

"Hale! Behind you!" shouted Kenzi trying to warn him.

But Hale couldn't hear her, his mind was focused in the bleeding coming from his ear making him unable to sense Massimo till it was just behind him but then he felt someone else pushing Massimo away.

"Lauren!" shouted Kenzi.

Hale turned in time to see Lauren fighting Massimo, it was obvious that the druid was stronger but Lauren missed the sword and attacked him with her needles surprising Massimo who, in one last try to hurt someone, grabbed Geraldine again and hurt Lauren in the shoulder making her fall to the ground.

"Die, human" said Massimo in the same time he used his powers to disappear.

"Lauren" said Hale reaching her.

"Lauren!" cried Kenzi "Oh my god..."

The blood was pouring through her shoulder but even then Lauren was smiling while she looked at Hale and Kenzi who were trying to help her without knowing what to do. But she was glad she could do her first job, she was changing their destiny and that was the only thing that mattered.

___Three points for the doc..._

"You're gonna be ok, Lauren." said Hale.

"We're gonna heal you." said Kenzi.

Lauren tried to say something but the dark was getting to her at the same time she felt the doors of the club-house opening showing Bo with Dyson and Tamsin while Kenzi started to shout like crazy. Too bad she couldn't understand anything they said while she closed her eyes and let the darkness took her. With only a little words resounding in her mind.

"Give me your chi! Now!"

___Bo..._


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5: The Day After**

Tamsin still didn't understand why she offered to look over Lauren's unconscious body while Bo was out looking for Massimo with Dyson. Kenzi and Hale were trying to clean the mess of the fight they just had. She still could not erase from her mind the image that they had found after their mission with Acacia and the undead, the vision of Hale and Kenzi trying to help Lauren who was fighting to breathe while Bo lost all of her control and pounced on the human body trying to breathe some life into her.

Lucky for them Lauren survived the attack in the last second and thanks to Kenzi, Bo could return to being herself and take care of Lauren that now was resting with a hole in her shoulder. Till Bo heard from Dyson that Massimo was still close to them.

"Tamsin...if you keep thinking so hard your head will explode." murmured a voice beside her.

The valkyrie looked at the bed to see Lauren opening an eye to look back at her with a smile till the pain made Tamsin walk to her side and help her to be more comfy.

"I'm worried" said Tamsin. "you scared us, doc."

"Bad humans never die" said Lauren. "everything ok?"

"We're scared but fine" said Tamsin. "and you? You're ok?"

"In pain" said Lauren looking at her injury.

"Bo wasn't able to heal you completely" said Tamsin. "she was out of control and she could only stay here till she heard your first breath."

"I figure it was hard for her" murmured Lauren.

Tamsin looked at her for seconds while Lauren looked at her hands thinking in everything that had happened, in her pain and in everything she still had to do. ___At least I saved Hale..._

"Look doc..." said Tamsin.

Lauren smiled at the shyness in the valkyrie who wasn't very pleased with the situation they had now but give the doctor the opportunity to repair her personal issues with her. In the end, if she ended in Valhalla probably Tamsin would take her there and she didn't want to have any problem with her.

"Tamsin don't worry I promise not to hit you again" said a smirking Lauren.

"You remember" said Tamsin. "well, I only wanted to say that I'm not like before and that I don't have the same intentions.

"You sure?" asked Lauren surprised.

"Yes...Bo was clear when she told me she didn't feel love for me and well..." murmured Tamsin "I have another person now."

"Wow..." smiled Lauren " I am happy for you."

Tamsin smiled taking her hand and looking at her with some curiosity in her eyes making Lauren realize that probably it was the first time that Tamsin was asking for a forgiveness. She was a valkyrie and her kind is no used to relationship but it seems that this new Tamsin wanted something different and she wanted peace.

___Who I am to say no to her?_

"I'm not good at this, doc" said Tamsin. "but I would like to start over with you, if you want."

"Of course." said Lauren.

Tamsin smiled making Lauren do the same while they went to a peaceful silence that was interrupted by Rainer walking in the room with some painkillers and some food while he smiled at the two women before him.

"Time for some rest, Doc" said Rainer. "go to sleep."

The valkyrie breathed coming closer to Lauren to hug her while she put her lips in Lauren's hear and murmured something to her.

"Be careful, doc..." said Tamsin. "I don't trust him."

"Don't worry" said Lauren. "I have this under control."

Tamsin gave her one last look before going out, giving them all the privacy they needed while Rainer took the seat beside the doctor and looked at her with some anger on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, it's not your time to die" he said.

"It was the only way to save Hale" said Lauren. "I'm human, Rainer, I don't have your powers."

"I know" he said. "anyways I would like for you to not get killed that easy."

"I be careful next time, mom, I promise" said Lauren with a smirk.

Rainer laughed touching her arm while he breath quietly, it wasn't like Lauren was now his best friend but she showed him the humanity that he had forgotten, that capacity to forgive and go on like nothing happened, the way of putting everyone you loved before yourself. The things that only humans could do.

"The only thing that matters is that Hale is safe." said Lauren. "and I've broken part of your visions."

"Thanks for that." he said. "we're close and is like we're making some progress."

"The prophecy has changed?" asked Lauren.

"Yes...the siren's life is not in danger anymore." smiled Rainer. "and everything thanks to you, hard head human."

"You know how humans can be." said Lauren smiling.

"Idiots, stupid and brave..." said a voice behind them. "and the best part of me, that's what my humans are."

The two of them turned to see Bo with a little smile in her lips and her eyes red from crying while she looked at them from some distance making Lauren look at Rainer asking him with her eyes if she could had heard something about their talk. Lucky for her, Rainer smiled making Lauren breath in relief while she looked at Bo walking to them.

"Could you leave us alone?-asked Bo to Rainer without taking her eyes off of Lauren.

"Of course..." he said looking at Lauren. "good luck."

Lauren had the necessity to thank him for his encouragement feeling that she would need it while she saw him getting out the room and leave Bo and her alone while the succubus grabbed her hand and looked at her with love. Like she was her Bo again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bo without looking at her eyes.

"Better."said Lauren. "the injury looks like is healed and I'll be perfectly fine in a couple of days."

Bo stroked her entwined hands before taking them to her lips and kiss them like it was a reassurance surprising Lauren who couldn't do nothing more than look while Bo used the doctor's hand to touch her own face while she closed her eyes.

"Bo..."

"I thought that I was going to lose you" murmured Bo.

Lauren almost felt Bo's pain in her soul, she knew perfectly that without Bo there was no life for her but she never thought that Bo could felt the same way. _It seemed that you were wrong..._

"I'm fine, Bo" said Lauren. "Massimo couldn't hurt me and he couldn't do what he wanted.

"He almost killed you, Lauren. Do you know what I felt when I saw you?" murmured Bo. "Do you know the pain I felt when I saw you there, death?"

"But you saved me" said Lauren. "like always"

Bo looked at her with a smile before coming closer to her and leave the doctor a kiss in her lips almost scared of the result of her action and even if Lauren didn't wanted to give her hope with everything she had planned with Rainer's help, she knew she couldn't say no to Bo even if her mind was screaming for her to stop it. She wanted a moment of peace before her last act and only Bo could do that for her.

"I love you, Lauren" murmured Bo. "I know I've been an idiot for not realize it before, for not making it important and for throwing it away like it was nothing."

"Bo..." said Lauren.

"I'm not choosing you over Dyson or Tamsin..." laughed Bo painfully. "they already know that I don't love them that way and you'll be surprise what I found about Rainer...but this is not important, Lo. The thing is that you're always in my mind, in the good and in the bad moments, when I'm with them or alone, you're in my mind and under my skin."

"Honey, you don't have to..." tried Lauren again.

"I love you..." said Bo again. "and tonight while I was saving your life I realized that I wouldn't be able to live my life if you're not here with me."

Lauren felt her tears choking her while she put Bo closer to her and kissed the succubus with all the love she felt for the other woman, her words were everything that Lauren always needed to hear and now, in the end, finally she got to hear them.

___Now I can go happy..._

"I love you too..." said Lauren while looking at Bo "and I failed too, I should never had let you go before explaining what I felt to you, the pain that filled me everyday."

"I'm so sorry..." breathed Bo.

"It wasn't you alone.-said Lauren touching her face. "I wasn't perfect on many things."

Bo smiled while she kissed Lauren again like when she could stay all day if she only could go with this talk where she wanted, without more problems between them. Only the two of them and nothing more.

"But even with all of that problems we love each other." murmured Bo.

"I think that this could mean something.-smiled Lauren. "like I'm your predestined."

"Predestined?-asked Bo.

"You know...I'm human." said Lauren pointing at herself before pointing at Bo. "and you're Fae..."

Bo frowned while she kissed the doctor again and got herself in the bed careful of not hurting Lauren more while the doctor got comfortable in the bed putting some her golden hair in Bo's breast while she hugged the succubus.

"I don't care how many years we get together." said Bo. "I'm gonna love you all my life."

"You're a romantic" laughed Lauren before letting a kiss in Bo's face. "but thanks for saying that."

"No problem." said Bo.

Lauren smiled letting Bo hug her while the sleep claimed her again and with that, her dreams for a perfect future that only got bad with the prophecy of Bo's father. The only that would make Lauren leave Bo in some time.

___Let me enjoy this life a little longer, please...only a little longer..._

And with that thought she let the sleep took her while she felt the peace that she needed inside her. A hope that would give her strength she needed to let go of Bo when the time came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Broken Triangle**

Kenzi was the one who woke them up the next day with a smile and a big breakfast that everyone made in thanks for saving Hale's life and and warning not to return to get in that situation.

-So the warning is the spicy.-smiled Lauren looking at her plate.

-Yes, Hale thought it was a good idea.-said Kenzi.-...but I don't know if you get enough with this.

The look that the human gave her made Lauren laugh while she tried some of her breakfast and gived some to Bo who laughed kissing her in the lips while Kenzi looked the scene with a big smile.

-I see we're in team human again.-said Kenzi to Bo.

-I always was.-said Bo.-...I was only a little confused.

Kenzi looked at her bestfriend with a smile while Bo looked embarrased making Lauren get their attention while she finished her own coffe and looked at them.

-Why don't you go to talk?-asked Lauren.-...I can stay alone for five minutes.

-No way...-said the two of them in the same time.

-...or you can call Dyson or Rainer to make me som company.-said Lauren with a smile.

-I thought you prefer Hale or Tamsin?-asked Bo.

-They had some work at the police station.-said Lauren.-...they came to tell me this morning before Kenzi came.

-That's way he was that long in the bathroom.-murmured Kenzi.

Lauren smiled while she gave Bo some water to try and stop her nervousness while Kenzi took her breakfast away and got up from the bed to go to the kitchen.

-I call Dyson.-murmured Bo.-...you're right, Lo, I have to do something about this.

-Of course do.-said Lauren.-...go, I'll be fine.

-I love you.-said Bo kissing her.-...I'll come back soon and I hope with my bestfriend by my side.

Lauren smiled taking her hand to interlace their fingers with her while she let a kiss in her hand and breathed her scent in reverence.

-She is you heart, Bo.-murmured Lauren.-...she will always be with you.

-Thanks.-smiled Bo.-..take care.

-I promise you.-said Lauren.-...I love you.

Bo kissed her one more time before getting out of the room to get everything right with Kenzi and Lauren watched her go knowing that good and happy morning was about to crash with reality.

And that, for her, meaned not good news.

* * *

Dyson smiled while he looked at the sleeping form of Lauren after Bo called him to ask him to stay with her because she had to go with Kenzi, of course the wolf couldn't say no and was in the clubhouse in no time only to find Lauren resting her battle injuries.

-Dyson?-asked a sleepy Lauren.

-Doc...I see you're better.-smiled the wolf sitting beside her.

-I'm way better.-said Lauren.-...and I see you're better too, wolf.

Dyson laughted taking Lauren's hand in his while he looked at her in the eyes looking for a way to thank her what she did, risking her own life for Hale and Kenzi.

-I'm sure you know that the wolfs are animals who protect our kind with our life.-said Dyson.-...and for my, mi kind are Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin, Trick and...and you.

-Me?-asked Lauren surprised.-...wow wolf, that's a surprise.

-I know I wasn't the best to you, Lauren.-said Dyson.-...but I always trasured your help and now, with what you've done, I felt I own you my life.

-They're my family too, Dyson.-said the doctor.-...I would do everything for them.

Dyson smiled touching Lauren's cheek while he let a breath out from the deep in his soul. He didn't know how to tell her what he felt for her in that moment but he made a promise to himself to help her with anything in the future.

-Maybe this is for nothing but...-said Dyson looking at their hands.-...if you need something...whatever it is...let me know, ok?

Lauren looked at him for long time with the idea that maybe it was time to put someone else in her death plan and she couldn't think in a better one than Dyson to help them.

In the end, he could say no but despite that he would do the best for everyone even if that meaned her life.

-Dyson...maybe you could help me with something.-said Lauren.-...Could you call Rainer? I think the three of us has to talk about something.

The wolf looked at her with surprise but didn't say anything while he got up to bring Rainer how appeared minuts later. with a confused look in his eyes.

-Something is wrong?-asked Rainer to Lauren.

-I think Dyson could help us.-said Lauren.

Rainer gave her a look how clearly says that he didn't thought the same while Dyson looked between them waiting for some answers and the reasons behind that new friendship.

-He can't help us.-said Rainer.

-He's Trick right hand and someone that we could trust to do the right thing in the end even if he doesn't like it.-said Lauren.-...admit it, he just like you with that honor duty.

The two of them looked each other not thinking the same while Lauren smiled and thought that this could be funny moment if they weren't talking about her own life.

-Maybe is like me but he can't help.-said Rainer.-...besides, we have everything we need already.

-Not everything.-said Lauren.-...when I can get up from the bed I have to go to the dark archives to look for more answers and while I do that I need someone to go with you and Bo to the temple.

-The warrior will do it...-started Rainer before being stopped by Lauren.

-No...-said Lauren.-...Dyson will do it, he's the only one I trust completely to protect Bo.

_And how can make you stay away from me while I try something to heal you too, beast..._

Rainer wasn't too happy even if he was willing to complace her but Lauren was better knowing that she didn't had to fight with him to let Dyson know about their plans even if he didn't trust the wolf.

She turned to Dyson who was still watching them in silence waiting for some information that she would give him now.

_I hope I can trust you, wolf..._

-Come here, Dyson, we have to tell you everything we planned.-said Lauren.

-That's what I want to know.-said Dyson sitting beside Lauren.-...what are you talking about?

Lauren looked at Rainer who let a breath out before getting to the table to grab a book while she tried to explain everything to the wolf before her.

What she saw, the things she couldn't deny.

-Look Dyson our friend Rainer has the power of seeing the future and he had seen ours.-said Lauren.-...he has seen Bo's father trying to break free from his cave because Bo's dark energy.

-What?-asked Dyson who then looked angry at Rainer.-...is your fault, she told me you made her dark.

-I didn't know any of this when she transformed herlself.-said Rainer.-...I thought she was my destiny.

-Thought?-asked Dyson.

-His real destiny is Aife, not Bo.-said Lauren.-...is a long story, Dyson.

The wolf frowned while he focused on Lauren, it hurt him that Bo lead him on all the time for someone that, in the end, was nothing to her but he healed himself thanks to Tamsin.

But no Lauren and Kenzi, they couldn't move on from Bo's behaivor and his nature of protector made Dyson unable to see Rainer as a friend.

-Focus, Dyson, because Rainer here saw Hale's death in Massimo hands...-said Lauren.-...that why I was able to stop him.

The wolf looked to the ground touching Lauren's hands carefully because he knew that he needed to thanks Rainer for his visions but he didn't understood why that man turned to Lauren.

-But he had seen what happened to Kenzi after Hale's death before our little friend sacrifice herself to close the portal who will free Bo's father thanks to a prophecy.-murmured Lauren.

-No...-said Dyson...Kenzi no, Lauren...Kenzi no...

Lauren understood him perfectly, she didn't wanted to lose Kenzi either and face the consecuencies of that death.

She didn't want to lose Bo.

-But that wouldn't happen because I saved Hale and with that we changed the prophecy.-said Lauren.-...now, if Kenzi and Bo stay together another part of the prophecy will change and another person will pay with her life the price to save the world.

Dyson looked at her for seconds trying to understand everything that was going on to face the truth that Lauren was telling him till he learned the new true facing Lauren with a hard frow.

-Tu...-murmured Dyson.-..oh my god, Lauren. You're gonna be the one who sacrificied herself inestad of Kenzi?

Lauren didn't say anything but looked at their hands giving Dyson all the answers that he needed while the wolf turned to face the person responsible for all this mess.

-Son of a bitch!-said Dyson punching Rainer in the face.-...you're making her do this!

Lauren looked with surprise how Rainer just looked at Dyson without stopping him, without doing anything but stay there waiting for death.

He looked like he wanted to get killed.

_You will not get killed now, beast..._

With her little strenght, Lauren stood up to grab Dyson's arm who, in his rage, threw her to the floor making the doctor moan in pain.

-Lauren!-shouted Rainer who pushed Dyson away to go to her.

Surprised, Dyson looked how Rainer took Lauren in his arms and brought her back to the bed where he help her to sit down while he tried to close the wound again.

-Relax, is nothing serious.-Lauren told him.-...I'll be fine.

-Al least let me change your vandage.-said Rainer.

Lauren smiled looking between him and Dyson who was looking back at her with worried face beside the brilliant confusion in his eyes.

-Is all true, Dyson.-said Lauren.-...that's the reason why I could save Hale, because he told me.

-But...-said Dyson.-...you can't die...Bo...

-She will be fine.-said Lauren.-...she has all of you and before you say something else, someone has to do it and that someone its my...it has to be me and not Kenzi.

Dyson looked at her trying to understand who Lauren couldn't see the pain and the sadness her death would bring them but in same time he thought about losing Kenzi...

-There has to be away to not lose any of you.-said Dyson.-...maybe some book or another prophecy...

-There is no other way, wolf.-said Rainer.-...I know what I'm talking about.

-Then, what can we do?-asked Dyson.-...and who are you in all this?

-I'm...-said Rainer.-...I'm the beast...

The he opened the book showing Dyson the paint of her beast form while he pointed to the prophecy beside the picture.

-That's the prophecy we talked about, like you can see, you siren friend now appear like the one who sings but before he appeared like the one who sings, his life unfurled...-said Rainer.

-It's true.-said Lauren.-...I saw it before I saved him.

Dyson took the book looking at the prophecy, they all appeared starting with him like the one who shift, Tamsin like the valkyrie, Bo like the queen and the one with blue and brown eyes, Kenzi like the warrior, Hale like the siren, Trick like the blood king and...

-...the priestess, the one with the soul who will close the portal and stop the end of the world...-murmured Dyson.

The wolf looked at Lauren with tears in his eyes knowing that, even if he tried, nobody could change that destiny.

Because they couldn't do anything, she was the healer, the priestess and he couldn't save her even if his heart was shouting him to do something.

_And just like that when your world starts to go on, life would punch you right in the face..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Making Amends**

Kenzi Malikov always felt the street like her home, she grow up there and for that, when she had a important matter to discuss, she wanted to be there where she felt free.

-Well...-she murmured looking around her.

-Kenz...-said Bo how looked nervous at her.-...I don't know how to do this.

-To do what, Bo?-asked Kenzi.-...you don't have to do anything.

But Bo felt that she had to do something, she was her bestfriend...la sister she had in her heart, the only one that she would do anything for.

And the one she was losing for stupid.

-If I have to do it, Kenzi.-murmured Bo.-...I know how much it hurted you my behavior this months and I don't know the way to ask for forgiveness because I don't know If I deserve it.

-You don't know if you deserve it?-asked Kenzi.-...why?

-Because I left you alone, because I only thought of me, because I failed you all.-murmured Bo.-...Kenzi, I don't know if you can forgive me but I want you to know that you were, are and will be my priority, forever.

-That's what Lauren said...-murmured Kenzi.

Bo smiled at hearing the tone in Kenzi's voice, it seemed that the two of them had become friends in her moment of absence and now they trust each other more giving her the peace she didn't know she wanted.

-I see you get along better.-said Bo.

-You're not the only one who failed her.-said Kenzi.-...I failed thinking bad of her...in playing with your feelings...I the one who returned his love to Dyson and with that, the only thing I did was feed Lauren's fear.

Kenzi's confession surprised Bo and make her sad because her bestfriend blamed herself for her fails, it didn't matter what Kenzi did, it was her responsibility stand up for Lauren against Dysn and Tamsin.

_For being the human's protector, I didn't make a good work with my girls..._

-Is not your fault, Kenz...you did what you thought it was right for a friend.-said Bo.-...I was the one who did nothing to fight for Lauren and I forgot about you...

The look that Bo had in her eyes made Kenzi realize about the changes in her friend, the succubus was clearly going trought something hard and she was looking for her bestfriend.

_Bo is making choices, facing the consequences...Bo is being my bestfriend again...my sister..._

-...BoBo, I think you just grow up.-said Kenzi touching her cheek.-...I think that...despite of everything I can't see you suffer and I know that I love you like the sister I never had.

-Kenz...-murmured Bo.

-I forgive you, Bo.-said Kenzi.-...I forgive you and I promise you that the next time you turn into a insensitive brat, I will hit you with Geraldine till you wake up.

Bo laughed hugging her bestfriend while the tears ran down her face without trying to stop them, she had Kenzi, she had Lauren and she had the family she always wanted.

She couldn't ask for anything else.

-And maybe this is not the best moment but...Hale asked me to marry him.-said Kenzi with a big smile.

-What!?-shouted Bo.

-Calm down.-laughed Kenzi.-...I said no to him, I want to live my life for now, besides, I didn't had you when he asked and I didn't want my wedding without you in it.

Bo smiled while Kenzi grabbed her arm and laughed feeling that finally everything was going to be fine.

They were a family again and nothing could destroy that.

* * *

Lauren was feeling better after the fight with Dyson and Rainer so she decided to go back to her condo in the dark side to look at the dark archives a way to save Rainer and get more information from the books.

But first she needed to have a little chat with Evony.

The Morrigan was a difficult Fae to talk, she played with feelings using them when she needed them and throwing them when they were no use for her, lucky for her, Lauren knew about her fear of the beast, the prophecy and how desperate she was for a answer to all.

_Just the thing I'm going to give her..._

She had Rainer outside waiting for her so she couldn't make much noise, something difficult with the way that everybody was looking at her, some Fae watched her with surprise while the others looked at her with angry eyes.

-Just what I need...-she said to herself.

Bruce grabbed her arm to her surprise before being stopped by another Fae and brought her to Evony's private quarters.

-What the hell are you doing here?-asked the ogre.-...don't you know that Evony is scared of you and she didn't want you here?

-She's scared of me?-asked Lauren confused.

-Your alliance with Rainer...she knows everything and she knows about the prophecy.-said Bruce.

-Then let me talk to her.-said Lauren.-...I know something that could help us all.

Bruce looked at her for a moment not knowing what to do, in one hand his time with Kenzi and with Lauren made him learn to respect humans and count on them but in the other hand his loyalty to Evony make him unable to bretay her.

-Bruce, I can destroy the beast and she knows already what I have to do in the prophecy.-said Lauren again.-...let me see her.

The ogre frowned before taking her to Evony's room where she saw The Morrigan watching them in fear, like they were ghosts before her.

-You...you brought her?-asked The Morrigan looking at Bruce.

-I had to do it, mistress.-said Bruce.-...she knows how to destroy the beast and the prophecy...

Lauren felt the air changing at her side taking Bruce away from her while the ogre was throw to the other side of the room.

-You're a bitch.-said Lauren walking with some problems to help Bruce.-...he only brought me here.

-He betrayed me doing that.-said Evony.-...you can't be here...you're gonna bring Rainer or Bo to kill me.

-Rainer is outside.-said Lauren.-...and Bo is not coming here, Dyson knows how to stop her.

-I bet he knows.-said Evony.

Lauren felt herself losing her control while she closed her hand to punch Evony in her face making The Morrigan fall to the ground while Bruce got up by her side.

-Mistress.-said the ogre helping her to get up despite Evony's protests.

-What do you want, priestess?-said Evony.

-Some of your blood.-said Lauren.-...to kill the beast I need some blood from the elders and you're one of them.

-I'm not...-started Evony.

-I'm not stupid, I know you talked to Trick and he was the one who kidnapped me test your blood.-said Lauren.-...you're the sick Fae, you feed from your son, Massimo and Trick is helped you all this time.

-Is not my blood.-said Evony.

Lauren laughed, her inicial plan was turning her human to stop an attack on Bo and the others but seeing her destiny, she didn't had other choice that let The Morrigan know about her plan.

-Is your blood, I tested it with the ADN I steal from you when I kissed you in my house.-said Lauren.-...my plan was turn you human to stop any attack on Bo but...well, the prophecy make me change my priorities.

Evony looked at her with hate while Lauren stayed impassible, she had a goal and nobody would take that away.

She had to save Bo,yes, but in some way, she had to try and save Rainer too.

-I'm gonna kill you for that.-said Evony.-...let me go, Bruce!

-I can't mistress...-murmured Bruce.-...she knew how to stop the beast, I can see it in her eyes.

-Is only a moment.-said Lauren.

Lauren stuck a needled in Evony's arm taking some of her blood while The Morrigan frowned seeing Lauren's smile taking the tub with her blood to her jacket and looking at her.

-Thanks.-said Lauren.

-I'll kill you!-shouted Evony.

Lauren felt pain in her body and saw Bruce being throw again to the ground behind The Morrigan while she floated in the aire looking at Evony with some fear.

_Damnit...I pushed to much..._

-You're gonna pay for messing with me, human...-murmured Evony.-...you musn't have done this.

-Let her alone, Evony.-said a voice.-...or you're gonna be the one messing with me.

Lauren felt the instant relieve in her soul while she recognized the voice behind her and the differents persons surrounding her giving her the love of the family she never had.

_My friends...my family..._

They were all there for her and for the first time, Lauren Lewis felt the good feeling of finding her own home.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

_Two hours before, The Dahl_

Dyson looked at Trick who had to sit down after hearing what the wolf told him about the prophecy, Lauren and everything that was about to happen in their lifes.

Rainer's visions were very clear and the fact that he knew perfectly all that was related with Massimo's attack before it actually happened was enough to make him believe the beast.

But none of that was enough to stop the pain that would reach them with the doctor's death, not even for him, who never treated her well over the years they knew each other and worse since her relationship with Bo started.

_They share the same love that Aife and Rainer had Fitzpatrick...and you were wrong again..._

The pain punched him hard while he remembered who his daughter lost her mind when he ripped Rainer away from her and put him in the train just before he give her to the Dark Kight knowing it was the best for all the Fae.

_I'm pathetic...Isabeau..._

-Trick...-said Dyson.-...Trick, you're ok?

-No...-murmured Trick.-...This is the same that happen with Aife...Bo will lose her mind without Lauren...

-She will not...-said Dyson.-...your daughter only had Lou Ann back then but Bo has her family to help her.

But Trick wasn't sure if that was enough, he knew what meant to lose the one you love and when Bo when trought that...

Nothing would bring back the caring, good and beautiful granddaughter he knew.

-We're gonna help her, Trick.-said Dyson.-...Lauren is leaving memories to help too, good memories and I promise you that we're not losing Bo too.

-I hope, Dyson.-said Trick.-...because I don't think I could bear losing my granddaughter after seeing Lauren sacrifice herself for us.

Dyson hugged his master and friend for years feeling the sadness overwhelm them while he made a promise to himself, they wouldn't lose Bo even if the pain of losing Lauren would affect them more than they really thought.

_Being you made us respect you doc, even if we didn't knew it..._

He waited till Trick calmed himself before breath, he had one more thing to ask to his friend and he knew that Trick wouldn't say no even if he didn't like the idea.

-I didn't come here only to tell you this, Trick.-said Dyson.-...Lauren want to ask you a favor.

-Everything...-said Trick.-...tell me what she needs.

-She wants to try and save Rainer and she asked me to take some of you blood while she got some from Evony.-said Dyson.-...Rainer doesn't know this and Lauren doesn't want him to know, she...she want to give him a life after what he endured in that train.

Trick breathed, he couldn't deny that favor for many reasons the first one being a favor asked from Lauren and the second for being him the one who caused Rainer's pain, but...

-She can save him?-asked Trick.

-She thinks that she could save him with your blood, Evony's and the book she took from the dark archives who talked about the beast and the prophecy...-said Dyson.-...Lauren is working very hard in this and she needs your help, my friend.

-Then I help her.-said Trick.-...I made that man suffer for too long.

Dyson smiled before getting a needle on Trick's arm taking some of his blood before putting the little tub in his jacket when they heard the doors of The Dahl being open showing a hysterical Bo a angry Kenzi, a worried Tamsin and a confused Hale.

-Where is Lauren!?-shouted Bo.

_Thanks for this, doc..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Gift Of Love**

If there was a moment for The Morrigan to feel scared it would be this moment when in front of her were a bunch of people stronger than her ready to destroy the dark fae leader.

Even Bo's human seemed stronger in that moment.

Evony frowned before letting Lauren fall to the ground being hugged by Bo who kissed her temple with her eyes fixed still in The Morrigan with all the hate that her human self could muster without letting her succubus self take control of her.

If that happened Evony would be death and that meant war between her and the dark and the light and she didn't need that in this moment, she needed to think in her family first.

-You're ok?-she murmured to Lauren when she got beside her.

-Don't worry.-said Lauren.-...she can't hurt me.

But the truth is that she nearly did, maybe no mentally but physically the succubus could see the injury she got after fighting Massimo open forming littles lines of blood in her white shirt and making Bo loss a little more of her control.

_Nobody hurts the woman I love...nobody!_

-Bo, calm down...-murmured Lauren kissing her cheek.

-Its the second time I nearly lost you.-said Bo.-...they're not gonna hurt you...

Lauren smiled looking at Kenzi coming to her side while Tamsin came to her other side, the human had her Geraldine ready while the valkyrie had her wings spreaded blocking any attack coming from Evony.

-Doc...someday you have to tell me why you have this passion to get in trouble.-said Tamsin.

-Probably to get Bo's attention, right?-smiled Kenzi.-...nothing better that some wow-chika-wow-wow after some intense rescue.

Tamsin laughed thinking about the idea while Kenzi looked at Lauren who was embarrased and Bo smiled calming the moment while they heard Dyson, Hale and Rainer putting the before the girls to look at The Morrigan.

-If you think of touching Lauren again.-said Hale.-...I don't even know what we would do to you.

-Oh...now The Ash take's care of his slaves?-asked Evony with a smile.

Hale wanted to kill her but Dyson stopped him while he pushed himself in front of The Morrigan.

-This is our family, Morrigan.-said Dyson.-...nobody hurt my family, understood?

-If you treat some of us, you will get more than you want.-said Rainer.-...believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

The Morrigan looked at them with a frown and turned away closing every take to help or attack them.

-Go...-she said.-...I don't have time to play the good family.

Bo didn't even took the offense while she helped Lauren to get up and she took her out of Evony's offices with all her friends beside them to a safe place were they could realx themselves.

Because even if everything was good now, she had the feeling that something was about to change.

* * *

Kenzi smiled herself while she made sure to let the clubhouse alone for Lauren and Bo offering drinks at The Dahl while the pair talked to each other alone in what it seemed the first day in weeks.

-Trick, tell me you have strong vodka here.-said Tamsin while she trhow herself in the couch.-...after being in the wolf mouth is what I need.

-What do you know about the wolfs mouth?-smiled Dyson sitting beside her.

Tamsin looked at him with a smile before laughing when she looked at Kenzi who was rolling her eyes while Hale smiled at Dyson.

-I know a lot about that.-said Tamsin.

-I see...-murmured Dyson looking at her with desire.

-Time to stop!-shouted Kenzi.-...I have enough with Bo and Lauren, I don't need another rabbit couple in this family.

Dyson laughed putting his arm on Tamsin's shoulder while Hale did the same with Kenzi breathing a peace he didn't felt in long time. One peace that was gone as soon as the wolf locket his eyes with Rainer.

_This peace soon will be broken..._

They knew that and they knew what will change to break their lifes in a way that nothing would ever do.

Something that couldn't be stopped for Bo, Kenzi and the world sake.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Lauren breathed while she looked at Bo touching her skin while she changed her bandage, her focus was only on the doctor making Lauren smile for the care that Bo was showing with her, something that touched her heart and soul with love.

-Ok, its done...-said Bo.-...better?

-Yes.-murmured Lauren.-...thanks.

Bo smiled getting closer to her to kiss her with love making Lauren smile like it was all new again, like their first time.

-...this is what I want every morning.-murmured Bo.-...you, us, to wake up beside you.

The idea brought a smile to Lauren's lips, Bo talked like a dreamer knowing all the problems the had before them, the first one being Bo a Fae a she a human.

Besides, she had a prophecy to fulfill and she couldn't make lifetime promises.

_Be selfish one more time, idiot...how much time do you think you have?_

And without knowing who, she realized that her body took life leaving her mind behind while she kissed Bo with all her strenght trying to make the succubus see the love she had for her.

-I love you...-murmured Bo.-...I love you, I love you..

-I love you too...-said Lauren.-...I love you too, Bo, since the first time I saw you and till the last day I'm in this earth, I will always love you.

Bo closed her eyes getting closer to the doctor to brush her lips tendrely against her while she put Lauren's hand in her and let a happy breath out of her lips while Lauren closed her own eyes.

-What do you think about dinner?-said Bo.-...there is some pizza and beer in the fridge.

-You know how to get me...-smiled Lauren.

Bo gave her the best smile she had while Lauren laughed and watched her get up from the bed to go get their dinner letting her alone for a moment and giving her the chance to grab her purse and put a little white box in the table with a red note.

_For giving me the freedom to love...and I do._

_Forever,_

_Lauren._

Lauren smile while she remembered when she buyed that pendant, she got it before Bo's dawning trying to show the succubus that she would always be with her, a evidence of her love but after seeing her saving Dyson, Lauren keep it to herself knowing that she could never give it to Bo.

Till the moment she writed the note, when she came back home after the Taft debacle to grab her things, she thought she would get killed and she hoped then that if Bo found the pendant, the succubus would knew how much she loved her.

-I'm back.

Lauren looked at Bo smiling at her while getting in bed again with the pizza and the beer when she saw the little white box and her smile turned to a surprise look.

-This is the pendant I found on your house.-said Bo.

-It's yours...-murmured Lauren.

-It's beautiful.-said Bo.-..,in that moment I didn't knew what to think about you but I felt the love in the pendant and I whised it was for me.

Lauren took the pendant and put it on Bo's neck while the succubus smiled watching the beautiful present finally were it has to be while she took the doctor's hands and kissed them.

-From now on you will be my priority, Lauren.-murmured Bo.-...I want to have everything with you, even the problems.

-Problems are our best thing, babe.-smiled Lauren.

-And you're the brilliant mind who comes with the solution.-said Bo.-...for that I love you and I'm gonna show you.

-That's a serious promise?-asked Lauren with a sexy smile.

Bo smiled before stole a kiss from the doctor and locked her eyes with her with the focus that Lauren never saw in her.

-This is the best promise I can make for you, Lo.-said Bo.-...its not gonna be easy. I have a crazy sister, a disfuncional family, a caos life with a destiny that I don't even understand and a sexual power that makes me a sex machine.

-And what a machine...-said Lauren making Bo laugh.

-...but I love you.-said Bo simply.-...and I want to make you happy in the way you make me worthy.

Lauren felt that her heart was full of love and breaking at the same time. There she was, Bo Dennis, the love of her life telling her everything that Lauren always wanted to hear when she couldn't hear it.

_This is Bo, pure and impredecible..._

And she do anything else but kiss her with all her feelings while the tears broke down her face and she felt Bo's hands in her face touching her like she was a treasure.

Her treasure.

But then a sound broke them apart while Bo looked around her house and grabbed her weapon ready to fight whatever that was in the house and Lauren stayed there, in alert.

-Who is there?-asked Bo.

A shadow appeared before them revealing a woman, a very beautiful one and dangerous with her sword in the ground watching Bo like she had before her a queen.

_Well...Bo is a queen..._

-Who are you?-asked Bo.

-I'm the warrior.-said the woman.-...and I'm here to help you, my queen.

Bo looked at the warrior with surprise before turning to Lauren hoping that the doctor could explain to her what was happening.

And Lauren had them, but she couldn't tell Bo anything.

_The warrior, Bo and I will open the Pandora's Box..._

Then Dyson will help them to find the temple and, finally, she could do her part of the prophecy.

-Help me?-asked a confused Bo.-...why you have to help me?

-The prophecy has changed and our duty is to fulfill it.-said the warrior.-...you had to be the queen and my job is that you will do it with all you power.

Lauren frowned at the warrior, of course that Bo's mission was to be the queen but if Bo transformed herself like they wanted then she would only be her father's pet.

She couldn't be free anymore, she couldn't chose...she wouldn't be...Bo.

_And I couldn't let that happen, love..._

That's why, in the moment the warrior appeared in the clubhouse, Lauren knew her time was coming, she had to start her final act to protect the world and her family and nobody could stop her.

Beacuse like always, she would use the shadows to do it and she would do what she always did in the past.

Sacrifice herself for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pandora's Box**

Rainer got in ten minutes to the clubhouse with the others after Lauren called to tell him the last thing that happened in her romantic evening with Bo.

The warrior's arrival, the prophecy that was about to get destroyed.

-We're here.-said Rainer when they arrived home.

They found Bo in front of the warrior with Lauren behind her looking at the scene with total interest and without any fear in her, the doctor just looked like someone who was watching a movie and knows the end.

Something that surprised Rainer, in her shoes, he would be doing anything to find a way to save his own life.

_But no her...she wouldn't sacrifice the world for her life, that's why you chose her..._

-Wanderer...-said the warrior.-...is an honor see you again.

-Warrior...-murmured Rainer.-...you're here to make the prophecy happen?

-Yeah, that's my duty.-she said.-...the succubus has to be what she is born to be at any cost.

Rainer's look focused on Lauren who understood everything while she didn't took her eyes off of Bo, who didn't understood anything.

But the looks between them wasn't lost for Dyson and Trick who looked tensed at them.

-Wait a second.-said Bo.-...I'm not your queen, no yet anyway and I don't know what prophecy you're talking about.

Lauren's hand touched Bo trying to calm her while the doctor looked at the warrior trying to explain with her eyes that she mustn't tell some parts of the prophecy and, she couldn't tell Bo who was the soul that would sacrifice herself to save her and the world.

-You will understand when the time comes, my queen.-said the warrior.-...now, you must come with me to see our sister who is waiting to make you the worthy to the temple.

-Worthy?-asked Bo.-...I...I don't understand.

Rainer give Lauren a look before get close to Bo and took her hands putting himself between the warrior and the succubus to look Bo in the eyes.

-We have to go, Bo.-said Rainer.-...if we don't go your father would come back to earth and the world would be destroyed, that's the prophecy.

-My father?-asked Bo.-...he...

-He's a dark soul.-said Trick.-...evil, he doesn't has feelings.

-Is my father.-murmured Bo.

-He create you to make you his puppet.-said Rainer.-...that's all he wanted, someone to be his queen.

Bo closed her eyes feeling the tears running down her face feeling the heat of Lauren's body against her, like if the doctor was trying to seal her pain away with her own body.

-We will stop him, babe.-murmured Lauren.-...we're together in this, ok? We're all here and we all will help you to fight this.

Bo sighed resting on Lauren to take some of her strength before looking back at Rainer and to the warrior and accept her destiny as it was with the help of her family.

-Ok...-murmured Bo.-...we go to see that sister...

-Ephona.-said the warrior.-...the sister Ephona.

-The we better go.-said Rainer.-...the fast we do this, the fast this ends.

Bo turned to Lauren then to kiss her tenderly while the doctor closed the space between them and deepened the kiss surprising Bo who broke apart from her with a smile in her lips.

-Be careful, Bo...-murmured Lauren.

-You too.-said Bo.-...and don't get in trouble.

-Don't worry.-said Kenzi hugging Bo.-...I take care of that.

Bo smiled hugging Kenzi back before going to Rainer who gave Lauren a sad look that surprised Tamsin while Dyson sighed and Trick looked to the ground before seeing the succubus, Rainer and the warrior disappeared trought the clubhouse door's.

Destiny's call was a lot closer that they thought and now, the only had to wait.

* * *

Tamsin took that moment of peace after Bo's and Rainer's departure to talk with Dyson and Trick far away from Kenzi, Hale and Lauren who where talking in the succubus room.

-Tell me what the hell is happening here.-she told the two Fae before her.

-Happening?-asked Trick.-...don't you see it? We have a prophecy to stop.

-No, don't play with me.-said Tamsin who the looked at Dyson.-...honey, tell me what's going on with Rainer and Lauren please.

Dyson looked to the ground, it was impossible for him to lie to Tamsin, first because he wanted a relationship with her and for that to happen he couldn't start lying to her and second because he couldn't stay calm anymore.

He needed someone, he needed her.

-Don't do it, Dyson.-murmured Trick.

But it was too late, the wolf looked at the valkyrie getting the little bottle of Trick's blood and putting it in Lauren's purse while he sighed in defeat.

-Rainer had a vision about our fight against Bo's father.-said Dyson.-...that is his power and in his vision he saw Hale's death and then...he saw Kenzi's death as well.

-What are you talking about?-asked Tamsin who looked behind her to see Kenzi and Hale talking with Lauren.-...It's not possible.

-It is...-said Trick.-...its true that Rainer has visions and for that he could see that battle...and the things that lead us to fight it.

-...when he got that vision he decided to go to the only person who could help him with this.-said Dyson.-...the one that was the outsider from our group.

Tamsin didn't had to think a lot to realize who was this person they were talking about, that was the reason for her and Rainer being friends, that's why she could stop Massimo's attack on Hale and Kenzi.

Rainer asked Lauren for help.

-So...its Lauren, that's how she stopped Massimo from killing Hale but...what about Kenzi?-murmured Tamsin.

-The prophecy talked about the sacrifice of the warrior, the between her or the queen to close the portal for good.-murmured Dyson.-...the warrior that the prophecy says is the same person who is Bo's heart, making our succubus the queen as you may know.

-Kenzi...she is the warrior.-said Tamsin.

-Yes.-said Trick.-...but with the changes that Lauren and Rainer made, she's not in danger anymore.

But for some reason that's wasn't enough for Tamsin who looked at her partner and Trick waiting for them to explain what was left now with Bo's father, the prophecy and Rainer.

-Then...we're safe?-asked Tamsin.

-No all of us...-said Dyson.-...Rainer asked Lauren for help and the doctor didn't hesitate to save Kenzi but in exchage of that she had to take her place in the sacrifice of the prophecy.

-What!?-shouted Tamsin.

Dyson put a had on her mouth making her shut up while Trick looked over Kenzi and Hale who were helping Lauren in something without knowing anything and sighed. He knew that Kenzi would not accept that and Hale could not keep that secret from her girlfriend.

That's why he couldn't tell them, that's why this secret had to stay between them.

-I don't like this more that you.-said Dyson.-...but we couldn't stop that, if we don't let Lauren close the portal then the world ends.

And they would be death too letting a the dark king to conquer the world and make her relive all the nightmares she had when she was a kid in her first life.

-You telling me that we have to let her die.-said Tamsin.

-I'm not telling you that, Tamsin.-said Dyson.-...it has to happen.

Tamsin frowned knowing that if Dyson and Trick were telling her this it had to be true even if she didn't want to face it. It was the first time she had friends, the first time she could be happy and now, with this news, she knew that would never happen.

Because this time death came to take the human that with time she came to appreciate in many ways.

-Then...we wait?-asked Tamsin.

-No...-murmured Dyson.-...we can help Lauren in her proyect while Rainer and Bo do what they had to do.

-Proyect?-asked Tamsin.-...she has a proyect knowing that she will die?

-Yes...-smiled Trick.-...she wants to save Rainer who is the beast that we will fight when Bo's father get a grip on him again...or that is what the books says.

Tamsin closed her eyes trying to calm herself while she tried to think on something that could stop her new friend from her tragic destiny.

But she realized that she couldn't do anything, the rules in the Fae world were like this even if she sometimes didn't like it and she had to face it.

_Love's sacrifice in the name of duty..._

She sighed while she looked over Lauren who laughed with Kenzi and Hale with the feeling that whatever was happening would change them in ways that nobody knew.

And she hoped that they could have enough strenght to face it.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Rainer could felt that coming here was a big trap soon as he, the warrior and Bo stepped into the cave with drawnings of the Pyrippus, know as Bo's father.

_...or his beast form..._

The warrior stood before them putting her sword to the ground while he give Bo a worried look while the succubus watched the warrior say words that neither of them could understand.

And the he felt it, the power punching him while his own mark started to get brilliant creating a emotionless feeling that he couldn't stop.

_**You're mine, Rainer! You will forever be mine!**_

The Pyrippus words were stronger inside him while the animal appeared before them taking control of his mind even if Rainer was trying to break the hold he had on him.

_No..._

_**Touch her! Claim my daughter as yours to be the new king and queen of this world!**_

_No..._

_**Free me!**_

Rainer frowned trying to stop the inevitable when he saw the warrior smiling at him while Ephona looked the scene surprised and confused.

-You two...-said Ephona.-...you come to get married?

-What?-asked Bo.-...no kidding...we're not together.

Ephona looked at the warrior who struggled her shoulders without understand anything.

-But my queen, the Pyrippus said the he is the one for you.-said the warrior.-...that's is how is has to be to free him and be the queen you have to be.

-No, no, no...-laughed Bo.-...you're confused, I have a girlfriend that I love very much and Rainer is in love with my...

But before she could say anything else she felt two arms aroun her body and saw Rainer looking at her with his sad face while he touched the mark that was still on her body burning her skin.

-I'm sorry...-he said.

Bo sighed when she felt a dark and strong power inside her, something she didn't never felt before running trought her body while she saw Ephona fall to the ground and the warrior disappearing.

_**Come to me, my daughter! Come to me!**_

_No...Rainer, help me..._

But he couldn't hear her while he took a couple of steps back and looked at her with fear and sadness.

-I'm sorry, Bo...-murmured Rainer.-...I couldn't do anything...

_**She's mine!**_

And while she saw the darkness surrounding her, the vision of her family cryin in a beautiful place before a grave completely white came to her mind making two tears run down her face.

That was the end...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Broken Glasses**

Lauren breathed while she put the last piece of her formula inside another bottle putting and end to the only way she knew to save Rainer safety in her hands while she heard Hale's snoring who had his arm around Kenzi sleeping in his chest with a big smile.

_My family..._

She smiled touching Kenzi's hair while she got up from the bed with some pain to get her purse to put Rainer's cure in it for them moment she would use it looking at Tamsin look back at her with every move she made.

-Can you stop stalking me, Tamsin.-murmured Lauren.

-Don't think about it, doc.-said Tamsin.-...you're still weak and you spent all night doing this cure for the beast.

-I'm fine.-said Lauren.-...and besides, you, Dyson and Trick stayed with me.

Tamsin sighed while she made Lauren look at her and took her hands, there she was talking to the person who would sacrifice herself for the world that she didn't know if was worth saving.

-Lauren you should talk with Bo, Kenzi and Hale about this.-said Tamsin.-...you're gonna die in some days and they don't know it.

-They will stop me, Tamsin.-said Lauren.-...and you know that if they stop me Kenzi will die and that can't happen.

Tamsin closed her eyes breathing in defeat when she felt something strange, something familiar, like Bo, but at the same time it was dark and dangerous.

And then she saw him, the dark knight.

-Tamsin...you're ok?-asked Lauren.

-Me?-asked Tamsin.-...of course...I'm...fine...

But the truth was different, something was taking the control of her body, she turned to see Kenzi and Hale waking up while Dyson and Trick came closer to them.

Everyone had the same face of confusion, the same feeling of being possessed.

_What's happening to us?_

-Guys...-said Lauren.-...what's wrong?

-You're so stupid, doc.-said Kenzi.-...you thought that we could make you part of our group?

-The one that is useless, the one that is weak.-laughted Hale who was looking at her with confused eyes.

Lauren looked at them without knowing what was happening, she took a step back being grabbed by Tamsin who pushed her away while the valkyrie tried to take control of her body again.

But it was impossible, he took all her control like he did to the others.

-Guys, what's wrong?-asked Lauren.-...you're...different.

-You're the one different.-said Dyson.-...you're not one of us.

-A human playing to be something she isn't.-said Trick.-...a human who is nothing to us.

Lauren knew that something was up, she could say that they were possessed by the fear look in their eyes and the lack of control of their bodies but that didn't meant that their words didn't hurt.

Is was like if they were back to square one when she was nothing to this world, the useless one.

-You will never be one of us.-said Kenzi crossing her arms in her chest while her face showed the pain of her words.

-That's a lie, Kenzi, you and I are friends.-said Lauren.-...the same with Hale, with Dyson, Trick and Tamsin, we're friends, a family...

-You will never be my family..

Bo's voice cut her deeper when she saw the succubus with some dark force surrounding her while her blue eyes looked at her in the same way that when the succubus was in control of her.

_Maybe is all connected?_

-Bo...-murmured Lauren.-...honey...

-Don't call me that.-said Bo.-...you're nothing more than a human, why I choose you when I have Dyson and Tamsin?

And just like that the fear punched Lauren hard while she looked at Bo smiling at her with Tamsin in one side and Dyson in the other, Kenzi was behind her with Hale and Trick who was looking at her like she was the enemy.

Just like the first time.

-That's not true...-said Lauren.-...is you isn't it, dark knight? You're doing this to them?

-He's only facing our true feelings.-said Bo.-...maybe make them stronger but in the end, that's what we feel for you...

-No...-said Lauren.-...no, we're a family and I love you, Bo, like you love me.

-I never loved you, doctor.-said Bo.-...I never did and I never will, why do you think I couldn't choose?

Lauren felt that all her strength was gone with that words while she could see a couple of tears run down Kenzi's face and even the regret in Tamsin's eyes, the worried looks in Hale, Dyson and Trick.

The desperate feeling in Bo's blue eyes.

_**Time to die, priestess!**_

The doctor frowned before getting away from Hale's shout hurting herself in her injury and making her cry in pain while she found herself in front Kenzi's sword and Bo's eyes.

_No...Kenz...Bo, please..._

-No!

Rainer shout distracted her while the man appeared before her in his beast form grabbing Lauren to put her on his back and take her away from there before they attacked her again.

Saving her life.

-Lauren, I'm sorry he...he controlled me.-said Rainer.-..he made me pass my darkness to Bo through the print of her chest.

-That's what affected everyone.-said Lauren.-...he must want to kill me before I stop the prophecy.

-Great.-said Rainer.-..what should we do?

Lauren sighed, she didn't had any options but she had to try something that would stop them enough time for her to close the portal and prevent Bo's father to get on earth.

The only way she could save everyone.

-Take me to the old facility out of the city.-said Lauren.-...we need Vex and probably Bruce.

-The dark Fae?-asked Rainer.

-Yes...-murmured Lauren.-...I know them and I know the will help us out of their friendship with my family or by their fear.

-And why do you need the?-asked Rainer.

-Because someone has to stop Bo and the others when I jump into the portal.-said Lauren.-...you will be there to and I hope the other person I need will be with you too.

-Who?-asked Rainer confused.

She didn't want to tell him knowing the impact she would cause on him but she didn't had another choice, that woman that she needed knew Bo's abilities better than her in that moment and besides, Lauren was sure that woman was the only one who could stop the succubus now.

-Aife...-murmured Lauren.-...I have to bring back Aife.

* * *

Aife always was a woman marked by the past, the people who knew her treat her like a crazy succubus or someone without heart and the ones that didn't know her feared her only for being the mother of the strongest child in this world.

The child she was forced to have by the dark knight and best present someone could give her in those years, her little Ysabeau.

She will always remember that little smile and the pain of letting her go, the memories of the short moments together before her father came to her to take her baby away from her saying it was to protect them and how Aife would had wanted that Rainer was the father of that child.

_The beast..._

The succubus frowned when she remembered how she learned what had happened to Rainer after her father took her baby away from her, she will never forgive her father for that and she was waiting for the right moment to get her revenge against the dark knight.

-Aife...

Vex's voice made Aife look over her back to see the mesmer with a frown in his face in front of her, it was something strange that Vex had the guts to stand there making Aife curious for the reason of his visit.

-What a surprise.-said Aife.-...what brings you here?

-Yeah...a surprise...-murmured Vex.-...Lauren Lewis needs your help with you ex-husband prophecy, he's going to wake up anytime and he's already trying to kill her.

-The dark knight?-asked Aife more curious.-...and how will that human doctor defeat a monster like that?

-Because she is the priestess of the prophecy...-murmured Vex.-...you know right? The changing prophecy.

The surprise got to Aife when she heard that words, she couldn't believe that in the end, it was a human the one to put the great dark knight in his place, but thinking about that, being Bo's human...

_I don't know why I didn't thought of it before..._

-So is she...-murmured Aife.-...I'm tempted, Vex, a lot, but before making that choice tell me...why I would help the good doctor? Didn't I want to kill all the Fae too?

-Lauren thought it would change your mind the fact that your ex is possessing your daughter and her friends to kill her and help him to be the knight again.-said Vex.-...and beside, she has a friend who she thinks I would interest you at last.

The smile appeared in Aife's face thinking in that funny thought, it was impossible for Lauren had any friend that could get her attention but the lie as pretty good.

-And who is this friend?-asked Aife with her own glass of wine in her hand.

-Is...he called himself Rainer.-said Vex.-...the beast.

The glass of wine fall from her hand making Vex nervous when he saw the succubus with her white brilliant eyes looking back at him.

-Take me to them.-said Aife.-...now!

-Yes, princess.-said Vex.

The mesmer sighed looking the floating form of the succubus while he let out a groan and asked himself why he was in this mess who had nothing to do with him or his life.

_Because you're and idiot, Vex..._

There wasn't another explanation for him to go back into a fight with something dark and powerfull that the only thing that wanted was kill all of them and laugh in their graves.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bruce looked at Rainer who was walking trought the facility while Lauren breathed and touched her shoulder with pain while she put her purse closer to her.

The ogre had to admit that the situation wasn't good, in one side, he had Kenzi and the others being possessed by the same guy who wanted to kill them all, and in the other side, they were about to start a war when that said guy woke up and if all that wasn't enough he had that ultimatum that Evony gave him before he got here.

_If you go now, Bruce...don't come back...never..._

That got him thinking but in the end he knew he could just let Lauren alone or fail Kenzi in this moment, they were the only ones who treated him like a person and he couldn't break that friendship for nothing.

No even for Evony.

_Besides I don't even know if I'm getting out of this alive..._

-Eh, Bruce...-said Lauren.-...can you help me?

The ogre came closer to her while Rainer was still in his own thoughts of hate, the doctor has that scared but determined face that Burce always admired from her even if she was hurt Lauren still looked like a true heroine in the most important moment.

And that scared him more that he wanted to admit.

-What do you need?-asked Bruce.

-I need you to paralyze Rainer while I give this to him.-said Lauren showing him a red bottle.

Bruce looked at her with confused eyes but Lauren silence him with her hand making the ogre let out a breath while the doctor passed her other hand for her face.

-Is to save him, Bruce.-said Lauren.-...and I need to do that before I go.

Bruce closed his eyes while he remembered what Lauren and Rainer told them about the prophecy and her role in it how she would do what she had to do to save all the Fae.

He would never thank her enough for that and that was his principal reason to do whatever she ask him to do.

-Ok.-murmured Bruce.

Lauren smiled breathing deeply, her body hurted and she felt a bit dizzy thinking and wishing for Vex to come back with Aife to end all of this for once.

She needed to end this and rest.

-Eh!-she heard Rainer shout.-...Bruce! What are you doing!?

-Calm down, man.-said Bruce.-...doctor's orders.

Rainer looked at Lauren who was coming closer to him like nothing was happening making the beast think that maybe, the dark knight had possessed her too.

-Lauren?-asked Rainer.

-Trust me, Rainer.-said Lauren.-...is for the best.

The last thing Rainer felt was a sting in his collarbone and the overwhelming darkness moving inside him while he doors of the facility were open showing a surprised Vex and a very confused Aife.

_Oh my god...Aife.._

And then, everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dark vs. Dark: Last Goodbye**

Lauren nearly got away from Aife's attack before Vex could stop her. The succubus was out of control while Rainer was still being held in the ground by Bruce.

-What have you done!?-shouted Aife.

-Calm down.-said Lauren.-...he's not in danger and he will wake up in moments.

Or that's what she thought, the formula was very strong and dangerous, the two things she needed to destroy the darkness inside him and combined with the help of Dyson and Tamsin, or better said, some of their hair mixed with Trick's and Evony's blood. Lauren hoped to have put enough protection of the two ancestral races like the wolfs and the valkyries to help Rainer to get trought this hard moment to get the worse part of him out of his system.

The beast part, the only thing he didn't need to be happy.

-What have you done, Lauren.-said Bruce.

Despite the furious look in Aife's face, Lauren breathed getting closer to Rainer who was starting to move making the doctor breathe in relieve to see that he was still alive.

-I've injected Evony's and Trick's blood to help him to destroy his inner beast...-said Lauren.-...and I used some DNA from Dyson and Tamsin to protect him and stop the lose of the powers he had as a Fae.

Aife started to relax after hearing her at the same time that Rainer let out a breath and woke up being Lauren and her smile the first thing he saw.

-What...? What happened?-asked Rainer.

-Before that, tell me how you feel.-said Lauren puttin her hand in his shoulder.

Rainer breathed, he felt the same now that he felt just before Trick threw him into the train keeping him away from Aife and creating his inner beast the was impossible to contain.

A beast the he didn't felt inside him anymore.

_Why I'm not feeling the beast?_

And then like a realization he looked at Lauren who was smiling at him while she patted his shoulder making him the happiest man in the world when he understood what she had done for him.

She just give him his freedom...his life...

-Oh my god...-murmured Rainer.-...Lauren you...the beast...I don't feel it anymore...

-Its a good thing.-said Lauren.-...that means that I did a good job.

Rainer felt the tears in his eyes while he stood up to hug Lauren, he didn't had enough words to explain his relief in that moment, the debt he could never pay back.

-Thanks.-said Rainer.

-You're welcome.-said Lauren.-...you help me to save my family and the woman I love, this is the only I could think to give you my thanks.

-But is not the only thing you thought, right doc?-murmured a voice behind them.

Rainer looked behind Lauren with fear looking at the form and the eyes of the woman who had his soul in her hands.

His true destiny. His Aife.

-Aife?-asked Rainer.

-Babe...-said Aife.-...I though that I had lost you forever.

Lauren was surprised to see Aife this vulnerable while Rainer got closer to her and hugged her while he let two tears run down his face and she breathed closing the space between them.

The fear of disappearing in eyes of each other still in their hearts.

-Look...now you are like that guy...cupid.-said Vex walking beside Lauren.

-You did well.-murmured Bruce who put a hand in Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren smiled looking at the reunited couple hugging each other while she dreamed with a moment of doing the same with the person she loved, her succubus, her Bo.

But unlike them, her dreams would never come true.

-Lauren...-said Rainer.-...I don't know how to thank you.

-Help me to get to the temple.-said Lauren.-...all of you, even you Aife, give me time to do what I have to do.

-Time?-asked Aife.

-The dark knight had taken control of Bo and the others, like I think Vex told you.-said Lauren.-...I think that he would lead them to the temple to take out of his prison and start his reign of darkness.

-We have to stop them.-said Bruce.

Lauren looked at Bruce with a smile while she took Rainer's and Aife's hand and looked at them in the eyes telling them to do what she could not longer do.

-Before I go...-murmured Lauren.-...I want you to promise me that you will look after Bo and Kenzi...that you will protect them.

-Always...-murmured Aife.

-I give you my word.-said Rainer.

The doctor looked then at Bruce kissing his cheek and giving him a bracelet that he saw like ones that the light Fae had.

-I know that you're no a light Fae but if you have this you could be one of them and nothing would hurt you and your family.-said Lauren.

Bruce smiled taking the bracelet who he put in his arm while he gave Lauren a hug and a kiss in her forehead showing his love and loyalty to her.

Lauren smiled and she turned to look at Vex who seemed in denial with his arms up in the air.

-Don't tell me anything.-said Vex.

-I'm only telling you thanks.-said Lauren.-...and this is for you, I found it at he dark archives, is from your father.

He took the letter in his hands with a confused look while Lauren smiled and touched his arm feeling the confused feelings he had going to her making the doctor worried for him.

-Is...it says...-murmured Vex.-...he says that he knows someday he will be proud of me.

-He's right.-said Lauren.

Vex looked at her with surprise and fear while he had the letter in his hand and Lauren breathed getting ready to do what she was called to do.

_Time to close this book..._

-Is time, my friends.-murmured Lauren.

She took all the strenght she had left as she walked with Rainer and Aife in front of her and Bruce and Vex behind her to go to the temple where she had to close the portal before the dark knight surfaced.

* * *

Vex could have waited some security around the temple for what Lauren told them about her friends possession but he wasn't ready for what he saw when they got in the temple.

-Stop!-he muttered behind him.

Everyone got down in the ground while two soldiers walked past them talking about the coming of the dark knight and the queen and her friends getting ready for that arrival.

-Shit...-said Rainer.-...we don't have time.

-What can we do now?-asked Aife looking at Lauren who breathed in Bruce's arms.

-Rainer...you are a strategic general, right? And you know this place better than anyone.

Rainer looked around the temple thinking in a way to pass all the soldiers undetected when he thought in something that made him smile while he looked at Aife and Vex who were perfect for that job.

-Vex, Aife, I want you to distract them, they can be Pyrippus soldiers but they are affected by you powers.

-Yes, sir.-said Vex.

-Ok.-said Aife.

Then Rainer looked to the temple knowing that Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi, Trick, Hale and Bo were already inside.

-Bruce, you and me have to take care of the others.-said Rainer who then looked at Lauren.-...and you will have time to do what you have to do.

Lauren breathed having her own moment to accept what was about to happen. There she was about to die and all she was worried about was to see Bo one last time.

If she could she her family one last moment.

-Ok with everything planned.-said Aife.-...its time to go.

After kissing Rainer, she and Vex took off using their powers to get the soldiers away from the entrance of the temple making Rainer, Lauren and Bruce able to get inside.

_**Look what I found...**_

Rainer barely had time to get Lauren and Bruce away when Trick, Dyson and Hale attacked him making the beast fall to the ground while Lauren and Bruce looked at him with worried eyes.

-Don't hurt them...-muttered Lauren.

-Go...I got this, I promise.-said Rainer with a smile.

Bruce attacked soldiers clearing the way for Lauren till they got to the center of the temple when they saw Kenzi with Bo in front of the portal trying to bring back the dark knight.

-Bruce!

The ogre let Lauren go to grab Tamsin and put her in the ground gently while the valkyrie looked at Lauren. A look full of worry and sadness.

_Lauren..._

-I'm gonna save everybody, Tamsin.-said Lauren.-...I promise.

_**You can't save anyone! They are all mine!**_

Lauren looked at Bo and Kenzi who turned to look back at her. In their eyes she could see fear of her being there and a little hope for her to have a plan to save everyone.

-I have it...-muttered to herself.-...I have it and its time to do it.

She looked around her to spot Aife and Vex who just got into the temple and were using their power to stop the Pyrippus soldiers while Rainer got away from Hale's, Trick's and Dyson's attacks trying to protect himself and them and finally, behind her, Bruce had Tamsin pinned in the ground while he punched more soldiers letting her alone in her last moments.

_It had to end this way..._

She touched her injured shoulder while she smiled feeling the tears, the silents pleads from the friends that knew the true about her destiny. Lauren looked at Kenzi, her eyes always dreamers and determined and realized that without her this world wasn't worth saving.

_And Bo...my god Bo, I love you so much..._

The strength of that love wasn't normal, she realized while she sarted to run to the portal getting away from Kenzi's sword and Bo's powers.

Just in front her last enemy.

_**No! Stop her!**_

Lauren put her hands in the portal without thinking to felt the air left her lungs and her wound getting open again spilling some blood around them.

Some of the blood got in Kenzi's sword and some got in Bo's hands.

_**No! My power!**_

-You are not going to be the knight, idiot.-said Lauren closing her eyes.-...because I'm not gonna let you.

-Lauren?-she heard behind her.

_For Kenzi, our heart and the woman I wanted to be..._

-No! Lauren!-shouted another voice.

_For Hale, the friendship I always had and I never trust enough till it was to late...I'm glad to have saved you, friend..._

-Lo!-sobbed another voice.

-Lauren...-said the other one.

_For Tamsin, my new and last friendship...take care of them for me, Tam-Tam..._

_For Dyson, my public enemy and my brother...stick with your promise and take care of your family with your life..._

-My god...-said another voice.

-I'm sorry...-cried another one.

-It's my fault.-sobbed the last one.

_For Trick, years to learn you past mistakes that now are repaired...be happy now Blood Knight..._

_For Aife...a mother who deserves to be happy...don't lose this chance._

_For Rainer...a man who just found his true destiny...thank you for giving me this chance._

-Shit...-said a voice close to her.

-Lauren...-muttered the other one.

_Vex and Bruce...thank you for helping me with this, I own you two more that I could say..._

-Lauren...Lauren...-said a voice just behind her.-...Lauren!

_For you, Bo. The person I never thought I would find in this world and who had given me everything I needed, her love, her caring...I will always be yours in this life and the others...I love you..._

Finally she felt the power of the portal release her while she was falling to the ground looking the temple go back to normal and ending with the last world nightmare.

-Thanks...for the memories...-she muttered in her last breath.

And then, tired and hurt, Lauren let herself get surrounded by the darkness than numbed her senses while she thought in the people she let behind and in the good future she wanted them to have.

In a world without fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Right Thing Is Not Always The Best**

Before she came here, Kenzi lived in a rich house where she was always being the one no one wanted, always being the outsider when all she wanted was someone who understood her and someone who took care of her, someone who wanted her only for being Kenzi not for being a Malikov.

And she got all she dreamed here. Finally she had a family who loved her, a big sister who protected her against everything, friends who took care of her, something like a grandfather and a boyfriend who loved her with all her heart.

One life she only got to enjoy in this moment thanks to one woman, the same woman than now lied death on Bo's bed with the succubus beside her without letting anyone else get close.

_Lauren is death...Lauren is death..._

She still couldn't assume the words, that woman that was someone she knew for the last four years, the woman that always stood beside her even when she tried to push her away, the woman who she treated badly till her last moments of life.

Kenzi looked at Geraldine who still had some of Lauren's blood in it forcing herself to grab the sword and clean it.

_You are a awesome person, Kenzi, you don't need to be a Fae to show your loyalty or your love to this world..._

The tears showed in her eyes while she was still cleaning the sword, she didn't had enough good memories with Lauren and she hated herself for not having any relationship with her till it was to late.

Would they have been best friends for their humans ties in that rare world?

-I'll never know...-said Kenzi.-...shit, I'll never know...

She let go the sword putting her in the table while the tears fell down her face unable to stop them while Hale appeared behind her to hug her with all his care letting the little russian cry all the fresh pain in her heart.

-Kenzi...

-I was too late wanting a friendship with her, Hale.-muttered Kenzi.-...and now I don't know how to go on...

-I know love, I know...-said Hale.-...its hard and it hurts but it will get better, ok? We get through this together.

Kenzi just hugged him for a little bit before making the tears go away and then she saw Rainer behind them looking at them with sad eyes.

-I...well, we have to talk.-said Rainer.-...about what happened.

-What's left to talk?-said Kenzi.-...is not enough with Lauren's death?

-Kenzi...-muttered Hale.-...do what he says, believe me I just learned what happened and I...

Kenzi turned to see her boyfriend who had tears in his eyes and suddenly she had the curiosity to know what was happening, why Hale was like that and why Rainer had to talk with them.

-Let's go to the main room while Tamsin and Dyson try to bring Bo.-said Rainer.

And without looking at them he left the room while Kenzi looked again at her boyfriend feeling confused and Hale answered her with a hug while he kissed her forehead.

-Everything is gonna be ok, love...-muttered Hale closing his eyes.-...we're gonna get through this together.

And, for some reason, that words scared Kenzi while she let Hale guide her to the main room of the house.

* * *

_I've never loved you, doctor...I never did and I never will love you, why do you think I couldn't chose?_

Bo closed her eyes touching Lauren's face with her nose while the tears fell down her face without trying to stop them. She let the darkness in her take the control of her body and did the only thing that was unforgivable for her.

She hurt Lauren Lewis with her words, with her choices and then she lost her.

-Why something like this happened?-asked Bo looking at her lost love.-...why you? Why now?

She couldn't understand anything, all around her was pain and the succubus only remembered the temple and the last two hours of her life.

**Flashback**

_**Bo could barely breath, her mind, body and soul were numb seeing Lauren's body fall to the ground.**_

_**The portal was closed, her father back in his prison and Lauren in the ground.**_

_**-Lauren!-called Kenzi beside her.**_

_**-Thanks...for the...memories...-muttered Lauren.**_

_**The succubus finally felt her body start moving and went to Lauren's side to kneel beside her and take her body in her arms while she touched her cheek trying to wake her up.**_

_**-Lauren...Lo?...-muttered Bo desperate.-...come on baby, come on wake up...**_

_**But nothing happened while the doctor stayed unmoving in her arms despite Bo's calling that after became sobs. Kenzi was beside her with Lauren's hand in her own and Hale behind her hugging her and not far away, Rainer and Aife, Vex and Bruce, Trick, Dyson and Tamsin looked the sad scene.**_

_**-What are you doing!?-cried Bo looking at the others.-...give me your energy!**_

_**She didn't waited for an answer letting her powers take control of her and she started to take all their energy just like when she saved Dyson in her dawning.**_

_**Till Rainer stopped the transference of chi with a powerfull growl.**_

_**-Its too late, Bo...-muttered Dyson.-...she's gone...**_

_**-No!-cried Bo feeling the dark power being replaced by the overwhelming sadness.-...she will come back to me...she has to.**_

_**-Bo, she can't come back...-said Tamsin crying.-...her soul is gone...**_

_**Bo frowned as she turned to look at Lauren turning her furious eyes in ones full of love while she kissed the human in her arms and she tried to make Lauren take some of her chi.**_

_**But, in the same way that happened with Tamsin before, Bo's chi just floated away without getting inside Lauren making Kenzi burst into tears while Bo looked at Lauren with her blue eyes full of fear.**_

_**-Don't leave me...-said Bo.-...please, don't go...**_

_**-Doc...-cried Kenzi.-...what have you done?**_

_**Bo cried too looking at her bestfriend in Hale's arms, she didn't understand anything either besides that in some way Lauren jumped into the portal and she closed it making his father go back to his hell.**_

_You wear her humanity like a shield..._

_Someone you love is about to die..._

_**The Leviathan words appeared in her mind like a song while Bo realized that she was talking about her...her human, he lover.**_

_**She put her head in Lauren's forehead while the tears rolled down her face and her broken heart uttered the only words she knew.**_

_**-I love you...Lo...-muttered Bo.-...please, I love you...**_

**Fin Flashback**

That words where in her mind forever since the moment she put her eyes in Lauren even if she only realized their importance in the moment she lost her.

_I'm really stupid, right, Lo?_

-Bo...

The succubus in her growled hearing Tamsin's voice who was talking to her in entrance of her room, the beast inside her didn't wanted help or good words, she only wanted her death mate in her arms and sing her sad song to everybody who was hearing her.

The sad song of a monster who found love and lost it for not caring enough.

-I know you don't want us to be here, Bo...-said Tamsin.-...but Rainer want to explain why this has happened.

-What happened?-asked Bo feeling her inner succubus look at them with curious eyes.

-He knew about Lauren's sacrifice.-said Dyson.-...in fact we all knew but you, Hale and Kenzi but Lauren told us not to tell anything.

Bo closed her eyes while the pain passed throught her and then she looked over Lauren touching her hair with love.

-Why she didn't wanted to tell me?-muttered Bo knowing the answer already.

-Because she didn't wanted you to stop her.-said Tamsin who tried to get rid of her tears.-...I know is hard Bo, but we have to tell you what happened it will help you to heal.

-Only Lauren alive and with me will make me better again.-said Bo.

Dyson let out a breath while he looked at the succubus who still had some of his heart breaking down for her death lover.

_After everything doc..._

-Bo...-said Tamsin.-...come and hear his history...

-I stay with her.-said Dyson.-...and I promise you I will protect her.

And even if he knew that there was nothing but a body to protect, Bo started to calm down while she kissed Lauren's lips and let go of her letting Dyson sit in the bed to take Lauren's hand while Bo went with Tamsin.

-Take care of her...-muttered Bo.

-With my life.-said Dyson.

And Bo walked away without saying anything else while Tamsin give him a worried look and the wolf turned to Lauren scared of what the future hold for them now that Lauren Lewis wasn't there to save them.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Rainer breathed while he looked at everyone in the main room, for him was hard to bear his guilt in Lauren's death, to tell them the sacrifices that the two had to do to save the world.

He sacrificed a good friend and she sacrificed her life.

_In this moment it doesn't feel so great to be a hero..._

Specially if he looked at Kenzi and Bo's faces, they were the only ones who didn't knew the truth about what happened and he was still feeling the pain of telling Hale that his rescue wasn't something casual, that they knew about it and Lauren didn't hesitate to save him making the young Santiago cry and ask for forgiveness.

Rainer really didn't wanted to think in the human's and the succubus reaction to his confessions.

-Ok...-said Kenzi.-...what do you have to tell us?

-You and Bo know by now that I have powers...-said Rainer.-...but what you don't know is that one of them is see the future.

That got their attention while they looked at Rainer with curious eyes and Aife took his hand trying to give him some bravery to explain his part of the history.

-When I got here I had a vision about you.-said Rainer.-...in my vision Hale died in Massimo's attack and Kenzi was the one who had to sacrifice to close the portal.

-What are you talking about?-asked Kenzi.

-That's why I asked Lauren for help knowing that she could be the solution to all that.-said Rainer who put his hands in his hair.-...I wanted to save all of you...I wanted to saved you after what you did for me.

-What did you say to Lauren?-asked Bo looking at the ground.

-I told her about my vision and she started this plan to save you.-said Rainer.-...we had the idea to change the prophecy changing my vision even knowing that could be dangerous for us...specially for her.

-You are telling me that Lauren...?-asked Kenzi realizing the truth.-...no, that's not possible...

-Yes, Kenzi...Lauren knew that you and Hale were about to die and she knew that would have destroyed Bo...and everyone.-said Rainer.-...that's why we changed the future changing the prophecy who turned to point her as the sacrifice.

Kenzi stood frozen in her place while she tried to understand everything that Rainer was telling them. Lauren changed her life for her even knowing that she die in the process.

_You are her heart, Kenzi..._

Kenzi looked at Bo who was still looking to the ground. She understood that was hard for her, but for Bo was far worse knowing that the person you love just died for you and for your family.

The sadness of knowing that the love of your life died saving your heart.

_Damn you doc...damn you!_

-She wanted to be close to everyone, she wanted to make memories to remember her and she saved me...-muttered Rainer with tears in his eyes.-...that idiot had enough time to save me and she brought me back Aife like I always dreamed.

-She brought everyone back.-said Hale putting his hands around Kenzi.-...this is wrong...all wrong.

Hale was right but Kenzi's feelings were worse, she was angry at Lauren, with her so called destiny, with Bo's father...

And without thinking she got up from the chair and walked to Bo's room were Lauren's body rested throwing herself on top of the doctor furious at her for what she had done while she cried.

-Why did you do that!?-shouted Kenzi.-...you didn't have to do that! Idiot!

She grabbed Lauren hands trying to see some life in the doctor when Hale got her and put her away from Lauren letting Bo take the place besides the doctor always in silence.

Always without life.

Everybody watched the succubus kiss her death lover when they felt someone else in the room with them and the light covered the clubhouse showing the last person Bo thought she would be seeing in her life again.

-Hi, succubus.-said the person.-...I told you we would be seeing each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Hell Shoes**

Before the world was world four gods owned the universe brining the peace and the responsibility in all the species that were in it.

Life, Death, Light and Darkness o...like they wanted everybody to call them, Gaia, Leviathan, Zeus and Hades.

The four gods believed in the union of their powers and they planned every move of the planets with firms choices and caring hands, with good motives but bad solutions till one of the gods was owned by the darkness, a present from Palacklas to the gods that became their worse fear.

Zeus had to get the powers of all the gods after throw Hades to hell with the hell shoes giving the darkness god a destiny he could never imagine.

A blame that couldn't stop even if all them knew that he wasn't responsible of his actions but the present Palacklas gave them.

And meanwhile all that happened, Leviathan and Gaia made a pact, the life goddess would create the humans, Fae and other creatures and she would give them a free world to live under her eyes while the goddess of death would take the hell shoes in a safe place and she would make sure that nobody would ever find them.

Besides as Zeus wish, Gaia had to bring death at her creatures, humans or not humans and Leviathan had to guide the souls to Hades for him to decide if they could be in heaven or hell.

That's how the world was create under the eyes of Zeus, Gaia, Leviathan and Hades who had special interest in the dark knight's daughter.

-Go there a make a pact with her, Levi...-said Gaia sitting in her chair.

-It wasn't me who lost the hell shoes in the first place.-said Leviathan.-...and I had enough of that succubus and her friends already.

-You are right it wasn't your fault.-said Zeus in his throne.-...but we can't let Hades in earth, even Pérsefone says so and you are the only one who knows how to talk to that succubus.

Leviathan frowned getting up from her chair. She didn't wanted or understood why she had to go back there but her friends were right, they had to get a way to make an alliance with the succubus to stop the dark knight.

Because the sacrifice of the priestess wasn't enough, they had to bury him forever, besides, they needed the priestess and her bond with the succubus and the power inside her.

-Go there, Leviathan.-said Zeus.-...and make sure to say the succubus to use the beast mark.

-But the mark is ours.-said Leviathan.-...didn't I should to reclaim it for us now we lost the beast?

-No...-said Gaia.-...is a protection for her and the priestess, besides it will help her friends too so its better if it is in her power for now.

Leviathan breathed before getting ready to transport herself to the succubus house looking one more time to her friends who said goodbye to her with their best desires.

-Good luck, Levi...-said Gaia.

-May the luck be with you, Leviathan.-said Zeus.

And, with a little smile, Leviathan disappeared from the sacred temple to the most important meeting of the universe.

* * *

One second is the time that Bo was able to see the Leviathan when Dyson, Tamsin, Hale and Trick put themselves in front of her and Lauren's body with clear thoughts of protect them if Leviathan tried something bad.

But what they didn't understand is that Leviathan was the only woman who had Bo's hope in her hands.

-Leviathan.-said Bo in her bed.-...tell me what to do to bring her back...

It wasn't a question but Leviathan didn't waited for one, the little she knew about Bo was enough to know that the succubus was a excepcional creature who really put her heart in everything she did even if it was dangerous for her.

Her family was her life that was the reason she tied someone close to Bo in the prophecy to stop her father.

-I don't know if you are ready to go to hell for her.-said Leviathan.

-To hell?-asked Dyson.-...no, that's not gonna happen.

-I'm not talking to you, wolf.-growled the Leviathan.-...I'm not talking to any of you this is between me and her.

-I'll go to any place you send me to bring her back.-said Bo.-...tell me what to do.

The Leviathan smiled, even if she didn't showed it, Bo loved that woman more than anything in this world and she would do anything for her even put her foot in Hades kingdom just like she needed.

-You have to look for the other hell shoe.-said Leviathan.-...I know you have one with you thanks to Dyson's memories but he has to tell you were is the other one.

-And is she supposed to do with them?-asked Trick.

-Go to hell to bring back the soul of the one she loves most.-said Leviathan.-...besides, the beast mark will protect her from Hades till the moment she got Lauren's soul back.

-My mark?-asked Rainer.-...but...

-You were a hell beast.-said Leviathan.-...you can do it, I mean, you could do it.

Rainer breathed looking at his hands that once were his best strength and his worse pain till Lauren got that prison out of him.

-Then we have nothing left to talk.-said Bo looking at Lauren before touch her face with a smile.-...I will go to get the hell shoe.

-You mean we go.-said Kenzi.-...I'm not staying here to wait till you come back, she sacrificed herself for me and now its time for me to return the favor.

-That's it.-said Hale.-...I'm with lil' mama here.

-Me too...-said Tamsin.

Leviathan smiled at that group of people, they were something else but she didn't care for real, she needed them together to end with the dark knight because Lauren's sacrifice it was only a moment of peace.

A peace she wasn't sure how much time will stay.

-Ok then, Leviathan.-said Trick.-...I suppose we have to go.

-No, I'm not letting this happen...

Dyson's voice floated through the clubhouse make Bo literally jump from the bed while the wolf looked at her with his eyes full of determination and pain.

-Tell me where are the hell shoe, Dyson.-said Bo.-...help me.

-No, I'm not telling you anything.-said Dyson turning his back to Bo.-...You're asking to send you to hell and I'm not gonna do it.

-Is the only way to bring Lauren back.-said Bo.

-Or she is lieing to us.-said Dyson.-...remember what happen with Flora? Who says its not gonna happen to you too?

Bo growled with her eyes flashing blue and scaring all the persons in that room except Dyson who didn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

-I'm not lying, wolf.-said Leviathan.-...the priestess death only stopped the dark knight for a short time thats why we need her back to fight him.

-Dyson for our friendship, give me what I need.-said Bo.

-No.-said Dyson.-...I promised her that I would take care of all of you...I'm not putting any of you in danger.

Everyone in the room was waiting for Bo to turn into a blue monster and use her powers in the wolf but they saw her kneel before Dyson with her hands in the ground and her blue eyes looking at him like she never looked at him before.

-Please Dyson give me the hope to have her with me.-muttered Bo.-...I need her by my side to fight, to love me, to take care of me and even if she's human and I'm Fae, I know that I will never love anyone like I love her.

Bo's words made Dyson's heart break while he kneeled with her in the ground and he realized were the stood in that love triangle that finally was ending.

She had chosen Lauren and the wolf finally felt the understanding of that making him able to look for another mate.

-I don't want to lose anyone else, Bo.-said Dyson.-...you may not believe me but Lauren was important for me, like my little sister who I loved to mess and after her death...

-I know.-said Bo.-...but I love her and I need to do anything I can because I can't live in a world without her.

Dyson breathed letting himself surround to the love he saw in Bo's eyes who turned her norml brown while she saw the acceptance in him.

He was gonna help her and with that he returned some of her life back to her.

-Ok...-muttered Dyson.-...we will go for looking for the other hell shoe.

-Thank you.-said Bo smiling.-...thank you...

The succubus hugged Dyson who answered with a smile looking at his friends who smiled back at him and to the possibility to have her family together again.

Because it didn't matter what happened that was their goal and they were gonna do it.

-Good, now you have everything done here.-said Leviathan.-...I have to take Lauren's body in custody to sustain her body while you do what you have to do.

-Sustain her body?-asked Lauren.

-She's human, beast and her body will start to decompose itself if we don't take care of her.-...that will be my job till you come back with her soul.

Bo looked at Lauren's body floating slightly in the air while the Leviathan started to disappear with her and Bo closed her eyes making a promise marked in her heart.

_I will bring you back, Lo...I promise you that I will do what I have to do to love you and take care of you for the rest of our lifes..._

_I love you..._

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Hades wasn't a cruel person, he had killed humans of course but always were fast deaths and nothing compared with the things he had to do now.

Now that he was only a dog in his hands.

He laughed at Zeus stupidity, he thought that he was still the knight of hell without knowing that he was dethroned by a monster who had the mission to take heaven and hell to help him to get his true goal, earth.

_My daughter will rule the world with me..._

The god wanted to laugh at the thought, he knew the succubus pretty well and he knew that Bo Dennis wasn't gonna give up that easy, not when the mysterious doctor Lauren Lewis put herself in the middle of this war forcing the dark knight to return to hell.

-Throw her another blow of fire!

Hades shrugged his shoulders hearing the cries of the doctor in her prison, nobody knew about the tortures she went through everyday with the dark knight.

-You are gonna pay for your sacrifice, priestess.

-Go...to...hell...

He was still surprised for that woman's bravery but it wasn't strange for him giving the fact that someone like that was needed to stay with the granddaughter of the blood knight and the daughter of the dark knight.

But the god sometimes asked himself if that woman was strong enough to support all the tortures the dark knight put in her soul.

_If only I could tell this to Persefone..._

His wife and the light in his life who thought the worse of him thanks to the trap the dark knight set for him just like the last time when he got controlled by the hell shoes and was sent here by his so called friends.

-Come on god, wake up.-said a soldier waking him from his thoughts.-...were moving you to another cell.

-I liked this one.-said Hades smiling at them.

-Then you can start to like the new one.-said the soldier.-...come on, we have a surprise for you.

Hades looked at the soldier surprised while he got up showing his magic handcuffs made to let him without his power while the soldier pushed him to his new cell making him throw up when he got in.

-I hope you like the company.-said the soldier.

Hades breathed when he saw the bloodied form in the ground with her golden hair in her face and three giants handcuffs in he hands and her neck who forced her to stay in a sitting position all the time.

He didn't need to see her face to know who was his partner in that cell, the vision he had before him was enough.

-Look, look...-muttered Hades making the form move a little.-...so you are the famous Lauren Lewis...the priestess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: C'est La Vie**

Dyson looked at his ticket to France with a breath while he waited around him with his family for the plane to be announced and go looking for the hell shoe to bring Lauren Lewis back to their lives.

In some part of him he was anxious to see Marie again, she was his best friend of the cabaret and he had some good memories of her but some part of him was scared to learn what had happened in all the time he had been away, if Marie was gone and all that was only a trap...or if maybe that little france woman still blamed him for Flora's death and his indirect responsibility in it.

"Wake up, they just announced our plane."

Tamsin's voice brought him back from his thoughts while she took his hand and together they went with the others ready to go inside the life he left behind time ago. A life he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back.

"You are ok?" asked Tamsin without looking at him.

"The person we are gonna see." he said. "...she was my friend in the france golden era but after an accident and my disappearing act...well lets say I'm not sure if she is still my friend or she still hate me."

"She hates you?" asked Tamsin letting her bag down. "..Dyson, you got trough some rough time, you saw a good woman die and you couldn't do anything to help her, nobody was able to help you."

"Marie could..." said Dyson. "...Flora wasn't mine, we weren't in love with each other, she...she was in love with another woman and she was ready to be with her forever, that woman was something like a princess who was a little rebel and defied all the laws for Flora and she was Marie's big sister..."

Tamsin took her bag looking at him with curiosity and surprise till she realized what was he talking about and looked at Bo making Dyson smile.

"You are kidding me..." muttered Tamsin.

"Yes, Flora was in love with Lara Montage, the past life of our beautiful succubus, Bo Dennis." muttered Dyson. "...and I destroyed that love when I wanted to use Flora to get to the knight."

"It was not like that, Flora was helping you." said Tamsin. " ...you are not the only one to blame."

But Dyson didn't see it like that. Flora was a very attractive woman that he found desperate for help and the sex nights they shared were a way to forget that her real love, Lara Montage was going to marry a prince from other country.

"Tamsin, I was an idiot." said Dyson. "...Marie told me everything after Flora's death and she brought me to see Lara to tell her my story."

They got to the plane while Dyson felt the waves of pain going through him and trying to make him the monster he believed he was back then when he felt Tamsin's hands in his face and looked at her seeing her worried eyes looking back at him.

"What happened?" said Tamsin.

"Lara was destroyed just as Bo is now." said Dyson. "...she screamed at me, she blamed me, she blamed herself for not fighting more for Flora and in the end she killed herself despite of me and Marie trying to stop her."

"She killed herself?" asked Tamsin surprised.

"She stabbed herself in the heart." said Dyson remembering the moment that Lara died in his arms, how she looked at him and told him the words he always carried with him since then.

_Someday when day and night come together, me and mi love will be reunited forever..._

Dyson felt a tear run down his face while Tamsin kissed him trying to steal the pain he carried in his heart making him look at her with a little smile thanking her for her caring.

"We will go to see Marie and we make her understand you." muttered Tamsin putting her head in his chest.

And for some reason that Dyson didn't understand Tamsin's words give him hope while he stroked the valkyrie's hair while let himself dream with the reunion of the lost lovers.

_I'll do it right this time, Flora, Lara, I promise..._

France was a place to remember for Dyson, for Rainer and especially for Aife who looked at the country with a smile, for all the bad things the dark knight had done, he give her Bo even if it wasn't for love and she learned about that in france territory.

"Aife..." said Rainer kissing her shoulder ."...you look happy here."

"I am." said Aide. "...here I learned about my pregnancy and even knowing why got pregnant I couldn't say that I disliked the idea."

Rainer smiled beside her, in the end Bo was a good woman and had nothing to do with his father but the desire of her inner succubus but at least, she had more of Aife and her grandmother and that was enough to make her a great person.

"I would have liked for her to be yours." said Aife.

"Me too." said Rainer.

"I wish she wasn't his daughter." muttered Aife."...I wish she was a normal girl with a normal life."

"She could had been like that with us but she's not and we have to accept that."said Rainer who smiled looking at Bo." ...lucky for us, Bo is a very strong woman, a fighter and without fear and she's here trying to get back the thing she loves most not caring if is dangerous for her or not."

Aife smiled looking at her daughter who was talking with Dyson about their plans under Trick, Kenzi and Hale's stares who were taking orders about how to compose themselves with the france Fae and who the blood knight could protect himself against their attacks.

Because most of them were under the dark knight's orders.

"Aife, we talked with some of Dyson's friends and we know were is Marie." said Bo."...but we think that is better if you and Rainer stay here."

"What? Why?" asked Aife.

"Because it could be dangerous." said Bo looking at the ground."...I don't want you to get hurt."

Aife felt the happiness running through her veins when she saw her daughter's fear for her but even if part of her wanted to do as her daughter said she knew she couldn't do what she asked.

"Thanks for asking me this but I can't do it, I can't stay behind." said Aife."...I have a debt with your human and I don't like to have debts."

"But..." said Bo.

"Don't worry, Bo." said Rainer. "...I'll protect her, I promise."

The succubus looked at her mother and Rainer with a shy smile while she accepted their help, she couldn't make them change their mind and that was great for her and for her future.

If her mother and Rainer could accept Lauren and they helped her to save the human doctor means that the rest of the Fae could accept her when Bo decided to show her love for the doctor.

_Nothing is gonna be like last time, nothing..._

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Kenzi put her head in Hale's chest while Dyson and Tamsin drove them to the house where Dyson's friend, Marie was staying while looked at Bo who didn't stop looking through the window, behind her Aife and Rainer were resting till some strange force made them stop the car.

"What is that?" asked Kenzi grabbing Bo's hands.

"Is Marie." muttered Dyson. "...she must have felt me."

"Or worse..." said Aife. "...she felt me."

Dyson didn't say anything while he parked the car in a safe place and looked to the house property of the countess Marie Montage.

"Wolf..."growled a voice behind them. "...what are you doing here...".

"We have to talk with Marie."said Dyson ."...its important."

"You have to talk to her?" asked the man behind the voice.

"I need her help." said Dyson. "...I need the other hell shoe to save one of my friends."

"You are kidding me..."said the man.

Dyson looked behind him making the man look at the two women who stood there looking at him with surprise.

"My god...she just like Marie..." said the man getting closer to Kenzi and then looking at Bo. "...and you...Lara..."

"I think you are wrong old man."said Kenzi. "...I'm not..."

"He is right Kenzi that was one of the first things that surprised me, you are like Marie and Lara." said Dyson. "...and that surprised you too, right old Tuckson?"

"Yeah..." he said. "...but that doesn't change anything for you, wolf."

"I know." said Dyson.

Tuckson looked at him in the eyes, the only reason for him to trust this wolf again was woman behind him. The memory of Lara that let him weak like the day he lost her.

The same day her little daughter lost herself in her sorrow.

"Come with me." muttered Tuckson.

Dyson made a gesture to the rest of his group to go with him to the most important moment of his life, the moment when he finally fought his own demons with all the consequences.

"What were they talking about?" asked Kenzi looking at Tamsin with curiosity.

"Is a long history.-said Tamsin."...but I can tell you that you are just like Marie and Lara is Bo's past life that, in Dyson's glod days was the true love of Flora, who was Lauren's double."

"I have a headache." muttered Kenzi.

"That's what I though." smiled Tamsin.

They walked through the garden with Tuckson who guided them inside the house making them wait in the main room while he went to look for the countess.

"Dyson stay calm, ok?" said Tamsin. "...we are gonna talk to her."

"You!"

Dyson felt himself floating and being throwed to the wall making him hit the ground hard while the woman's red eyes made Tamsin jump in his defense.

"Let him go." growled Tamsin.

"Is not worth it, valkyrie" -growled Marie. "...he deserves death."

"He is my mate." said Tamsin with her wings spread. "...and nobody hurts my mate."

Everybody stood there surprised by Tamsin's confession but either way they put themselves around Dyson ready to protect him without making Marie more angry.

"Enough." said Bo. "...I need your help to bring back my woman."

The succubus presence stopped Marie who felt the agony through her while her powers loosed her natural strength and she let Dyson get Tamsin's help while the countess got closer to Bo.

"Lara?" muttered Marie.

"No, I'm not Lara, I'm Bo." said Bo. "...and I need the hell shoe to bring back Lauren, the woman I love."

"Its true..." breathed Dyson ."...your sister is her past life just like Flora was Lauren's past life."

Marie looked at him with surprise in her eyes while she tried to understand what the wolf just told her.

"I can't believe it..." muttered Marie.

"Believe it.-said Aife behind all of them. "...because she's my daughter and she needs your help now."

In that moment Marie saw the other succubus who had a worried look in her face while the man beside her put his hands around her waist.

"You are gonna die, succubus..." growled Marie.

And then all turned into a caos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Past Self In Modern History**

Trick did only thing he could, he took his granddaughter's dagger and he cut himself making the injury bleed and letting him use his power to make Marie fall to the ground surrounded by blood chains while the others stood ready to fight her.

"You destroyed this city!" "You and your fucking husband!" shouted Marie.

The blood knight looked at her daughter while the succubus just buried her face in Rainer's shoulder making the beast hug her while he looked to the black tigress in front of them.

"Aife..." muttered Rainer.

"She's right." muttered Aife. "I'm a monster and in that time I enjoyed it."

Marie was growling but Trick wasn't even looking at her, he knew that his powers could hold her back while he tried to understand what was happening but Bo beated him to ask when she walked to her mother.

"Aife, what's she talking about?"

"When I got pregnant I started to show some changes, the darkness consumed me and made me powerfull, free..." muttered Aife. "I didn't though about the consequences of my actions, I didn't care for anything or anyone."

"The death empress..." said Marie. "My husband and my three children died by your hand."

Aife couldn't deny it while the tears started falling down her face, she was a monster but despite of that and thanks to life and Lauren she had everything she wanted back while Marie was left alone.

"Wait." said Rainer. "Maybe it was Aife but she was being controlled."

"No, Rainer." said Aife. "I'm a monster and I deserved to be killed by her hand."

"Of course you deserve it." said Marie. "My sister died for love and my life went to hell thanks to you."

Aife breathed pushing herself away from Rainer, she knew what she had to do and even knowing she had to power to kill Marie she couldn't do it.

She wanted to be a better person and she wanted to have a life to enjoy, so if she had to let Marie to kill her...

"She doesn't deserve that, my mother is only a victim of my father..." said Bo coming closer to Marie. "...I know what is to be dark and what means for that darkness to consume your mind and soul like there was nothing more than that. I know what means being controlled by that power and can't do nothing to stop it, believe me, I lost the woman I love because of that and now you are the only one who could help me."

Marie turned back to her human form while Bo smiled and touched her face while the tears showed in her eyes.

"My mother did some unforgivable things, I know that but she changed and Dyson changed too, the two learned of his and her mistakes and I need you to save Lauren, please Marie, I need to save her because she is my life."

Marie breathed while she looked at Bo and remembered Lara. They were the same, the same eyes, the same hair and body...

The same love for Flora.

And just like that she turned back in time when she was trying to console her sister with Dyson's help after they told her about Flora's death.

_Flora wasn't good for you, Lara..._

_Flora was my life, Marie...without her I don't know how to breath, my heart is broken and my life just doesn't have a meaning anymore...without her this life is not worth living._

"Please, Marie help me." said Bo. " Don't make me do the same your sister did, don't make my family lose the two of us."

Marie looked at the woman behind Bo, a human woman who was like her and who had a hand in Bo's shoulder trying to give her all of her energy.

_I can't let anyone go through the same pain I've suffered...even if I have to stop my own revenge..._

"Ok.." said Marie. "...I'm gonna tell you where the other hell shoe is."

Bo breathed and Kenzi smiled after hearing her words till Dyson tried to help Marie and she pushed him and looked at the wolf with a growl.

"This doesn't mean we're friends, wolf." she said.

"Right..." muttered Dyson.

"Calm down, big girl." said Tamsin grabbing Dyson's hand.

Marie was about to tell her something when they heard sounds coming from outside the house and Tuckson coming to them with a worried look in his face.

"Get down. They are men of the dark knight."

"Father.." muttered Marie.

"Do what I told you, daughter..." said Tuckson.

Everyone got down while the men outside laughed showing their powers when all the windows exploded jumping inside like lions ready to hunt their preys.

"Like scared kittens..." said one of them.

"I don't like this" muttered Tuckson.

"Ok. Bo and Aife, use your powers to distract them, the two of you could create enough sexual energy to drive them crazy. Hale, use your singing to make one of them sleep we need one of them for interrogation and Dyson, Tamsin, Trick and me would take care of the rest." said Rainer. "...Kenzi, you protect Marie and Tuckson."

Everyone agreed putting the plan in action like Rainer told them. Some of the soldiers started to feel crazy for Bo and Aife while Hale grabbed one of them and sang to him making him go in a peaceful sleep while Rainer, Tamsin, Dyson and Trick finished the others making the place safe for Marie and Tuckson again.

"Good, now lets see what this one can tell us." said Bo. "...grab him and lets wake up this idiot."

Hale smiled grabbing the soldier while they got prepared for a long interrogation time where they wanted to know everything about the dark knight's plans.

* * *

Hades was there for hours looking at the doctor's tired body and surprised for her resistance, even being held like a dog, Lauren stood brave against the soldiers when they came to torture her.

"You're sure you're human?" asked Hades looking at his own chains.

"Pretty sure..." muttered Lauren.

The hell god came to sit beside her to look at her eyes not seeing nothing Fae or strange who made him think she was lying to him.

"Maybe you're right" said Hades. "but you're a priestess."

"Too much for me." said Lauren. "I'm only a human."

"Sure..." muttered Hades. "...so, what did you did to make our knight so angry?"

"Stop him coming to my world." said Lauren with a smile. "...and save his daughter from him."

Hades smiled, even if that woman was human she wasn't normal. She had one of the most important roles in this story, her energy was mystical and she was very desired for the rest of the people in this universe.

He being the first one.

"Hades!"

The voice of the dark knight's soldiers appeared in the cell pushing him away from Lauren while one of them stood in the middle looking at Lauren while the other made sure that Hades could get closer to the priestess.

"Stop this Hades, before I destroy you." growled the soldier.

"I didn't do anything" said Hades with a smile.

"He's not gonna take my role, calm down." said Lauren.

"You stay out of this, priestess" said the other soldier.

"Why?" asked Lauren. "...I'm in everything."

"Shut up." growled the soldier.

Lauren smile when the soldier came closer and grabbed her face giving her the chance her spit on his face.

"Bitch!" said the soldier.

He punched her making Hades close his eyes even knowing that Lauren wouldn't give up at any cost. She was brave and strong and when he opened his eyes to look at her again, all of that was what he found in her eyes.

"I wish for the moment when the dark knight kill you." said the soldier.

"He can try..." said Lauren.

"You will see." said the soldier who grabbed Lauren while Hades gave them a suspicious look.

"Great..." muttered Lauren.

And even if he didn't wanted to care for her, Hades felt his heart breaking a little for that strong woman who was being tortured for not granting the dark knight desires.

Making him want to have her bravery to stand himself before that knight to recover his own kingdom.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bo didn't wanted anything else but end with all this to go for Lauren, so she let Kenzi drop the water in the face of the dark knight's soldier waking him up while the soldier looked at them surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dyson.

"Go to hell, wolf." said the soldier trying to attack Dyson.

Tamsin pushed Dyson away to grab the soldier's neck and push him back to the chair while she put her weapon in his head and smiled at him.

"Talk now, idiot." said Tamsin. "We don't have all day for you."

"You need more than that to scare me." said the soldier.

"What about this?"

The two of them looked at Kenzi who was ready with a special helmet while she had in her hands her own big chainsaw that made Dyson smile while he remembered it was the same she used when they got to the Norn to retrieve the love he had lost.

"Kenzi!" said Trick surprised.

"Don't worry Trick, its under control." said Kenzi who then looked at the soldier. "...So your gonna talk or what?

The soldier looked scared while Bo and Hale smiled behind the human making Dyson calm down instantly while Tamsin let Kenzi come closer.

"Get her off me!" shouted the soldier. "she's crazy!"

"You're right about that." muttered Hale.

"I heard you, honey." said Kenzi who then looked at the soldier. "Talk now or I..."

The soldier looked at them knowing that nobody would stop her if she decided attack her like he knew that nobody would stop the dark knight to kill him if he betrayed him.

Either way there was no way out and despite that if he talked maybe they could let him live.

They were the good ones after all.

"Were here to stop you." said the soldier. "we have to stop you from finding the other hell shoe and save the priestess."

"What do you mean!?"

Out of nowhere Bo punched the soldier making him fall to the ground while he looked at her scared.

"The dark knight..." breathed the soldier. "...he told us to stop you till he could destroy the priestess soul forever."

Bo felt her blood run cold and the fear choking her while she realized the true of what happened at the temple for Lauren to die. His father took the soul of the woman she loved and now, he had her in his hands.

He could do everything to her.

Her eyes turned to Marie who agreed in silence with her and looked at the group telling them what they all knew already.

They had to go to get the other hell shoe and save Lauren before it was too late to do anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: 8+1, Part 1**

Marie understood the importance of hiding the hell shoe far away from her and for the rest of the world not giving anyone the chance to live the same that Flora lived before her death.

That was the reason why she took the hell shoe and put it in a temple under a powerfull magic spell that she needed to remove now to get the hell shoe.

_The temple of Hades..._

Marie never knew why that was the temple of the death god but she knew that this was the place where people shared their devotion to him and in the moment she hid the hell shoe it looked like the perfect place for her.

"So...this is the place?" asked Bo. "Where do you left the shoe?"

"Behind that marmol." said Marie. "...there, at the end of the room."

Bo walked to the place with all her friends after her finally feeling some kind of relief having the two hell shoes in her hand to go and save Lauren from her father.

If he hurted her...

Only thinking about it infuriate Bo making her go faster not hearing Trick's and Aife's warning just before she stumbled into a shield just in front of the box with the hell shoe floating.

"A shield..." said Tamsin looking at Marie. "...of course, it couldn't be that easy."

"I didn't do that." said Marie. "...my spells weren't that good in that time and I didn't came back. I promise."

"Who wants to take the hell shoe?"

The voice surprised Marie, her father and Dyson who couldn't believe their eyes when he saw Lara's Montage spirit appear before the with the box in her hands.

"Bo?" asked Kenzi. "...oh my god..."

"Lara?" asked Bo.

" How do you know my name?" asked the woman. " Its you the one that wants the hell shoe?"

"Lara!"

Lara looked behind Bo to see her sister who had tears in her eyes and her father who smiled at her just for the happiness of seeing her despite of the situation.

"Mariee...father..." muttered Lara.

"Sister...what are you doing here?" asked Marie. "why?"

Lara looked to the ground with pain in her eyes just the same Dyson remembered from Bo when she saw Lauren's body and suddenly he realized that her being here had something to do with Flora.

"I can't be with her, sister..." muttered Laura. "...her soul was destroyed by the hell shoes...I didn't got in time."

Bo felt her pain like if it was hers. Lara got throught the same agony she is going through now when she lost the woman she loved and now she knew that this spirit lost Flora's soul too.

_What would I have done if I couldn't get Lauren back?_

Probably shut herself from the world just like the nightmare she had years ago when she dreamed about being old and alone without nothing else but memories.

_Without you there's nothing to come back for Lauren..._

"You decided to stay here to prevent people to go through the same you did." said Dyson. "...with you here watching the hell shoes nobody could come looking for them."

"That's it." muttered Lara. "...without Flora in my life or my death I didn't had anything else to fight for, that's why I decided to protect the other hell shoe.

"Sister..." muttered Marie. "...If me and father have know about this..."

Lara smiled while she let down the shield and came closer to her sister, she adored Marie with what was left of her heart but she didn't wanted this solitary life for her.

Marie needed her life even if she only had their father as a companion, she was strong and brave and she had to be part of this world.

Her little sister was her light, her life and her heat and she couldn't ask for her to stay here with a spirit.

"We need the hell shoe." said Bo. "...I have to bring back my woman."

Lara looked at Bo with her smile still playing in her lips, that woman in front of her was brave and determinate and she knew that the succubus would do anything to get her goal and Lara could see her intentions just like she could see her friend's auras.

They were here to save a woman but she needed more than words to truly believe in them.

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions..._

"If that's true, let me do a test to you and your friends." said Lara. "...if you pass, I will give you the hell shoe but if you don't pass it...you never get it."

"What?" asked Kenzi. "...come on, we don't have time for this, hotpants could be in danger right now."

"That are my conditions to give you the hell shoe, human." said Lara. "...if you don't take it, you don't get the shoes."

Bo looked at Lara with angry eyes, she didn't had another choice but do what she asked and pray for Lauren's soul to resist till they could get to her.

"Ok." said Bo.

"Good...now close your eyes." said Lara.

Everyone did what she told them while Lara moved her hands and with one word Marie and her father saw all of them disappear while Lara smiled at them and went to their side.

"Relax, sister..." muttered Lara. "...I think that this will end well."

* * *

Tamsin opened her eyes looking around her to find she was alone and she started to get worried till she focused on where she was and realized that she knew this place pretty well.

That was the light fae medical facility.

"What I am doing here?"

"Lauren!"

The valkyrie turned to see a black man with white clothes getting into the facility with his eyes screaming rage while Tamsin recognized him as The Ash that was killed by Aife three years before.

The first Ash that Bo met when she got in this world.

_Past visions?_

"Sir..." said Lauren.

"I told you very clearly that you couldn't help the valkyries, they're not our kind and you don't have to help them." growled The Ash. "...let The Morrigan take care of that's beasts."

"But sir, they were in danger." said Lauren. "...If I didn't gave Acacia the virus..."

"I don't care!" shouted The Ash. "...you're my slave, Lewis."

Then Tamsin saw The Ash grab Lauren's pendant of the light to bring her closer to him so he could use his power with her making the doctor cry in pain with the electrics charges going through her body.

_**The doctor who saved the valkyries long time ago like Acacia told you, Tamsin...is her...**_

Lara's voice in her mind made Tamsin turn back at the time of her renewed sixth life when a the valkyries started to fall ill and The Morrigan didn't wanted to help them.

She knew the story, she lived it, but now she remembered Acacia's words and how they described Lauren.

_A human with a brilliant mind and angel face, Tam-Tam, that's the woman who saved us.._

"If you disobey me again, Lauren, I will kill you..." said The Ash. "...and your dearest Nadia will be forever trapped in her own bubble, understood?"

"Yes, sir..." said Lauren.

"Good girl, the first day and you are already learning." said The Ash letting go of her.

She could feel Lauren's fear like her own rage against The Ash. They were always like this, always believing they are powerful only to die like cowards without doing anything for anyone.

"Lauren..." muttered Tamsin when she saw The Ash letting her alone.

_**She can't hear you, Tamsin...this is only a illusion...**_

Tamsin frowned, she wasn't ready for this games and she didn't wanted them but if she had to play them at least she wanted something to get to the doctor.

Lauren was alive here and death in her reality and Tamsin only wanted to say something, anything to her.

"Powerful but disrespectful Fae." said Lauren while two tears were running down her face. "...why I can't save Nadia with human medicine?" "why I have to come to this world where the people see me like a slave?"

Tamsin breathed while she saw Lauren trying to find answer to questions that sometimes she asked herself. Being a valkyrie she didn't had feelings for others till Bo, she never knew what was to love someone or wanted a friendship with anyone till Dyson, Kenzi and Hale.

Before them she was only a soldier the same as Lauren and till now she didn't realize that they were just hurting themselves.

_Trying to get this world to accept us for what we were, nothing more..._

The tears came when Tamsin finally realized the truth, the different between humans and Fae that she always claimed it was nothing but a stupid lie, something that wasn't real and that now was getting to her leaving her breathless.

_She kissed me back and it wasn't for chi..._

"I'm sorry..." muttered Tamsin. "...I was a total idiot, doc...Lauren. I didn't understand that you and I are more alike than we think."

_**Now you understand, Tamsin?**_

She understood now that they didn't have any different but the powers with the humans. She learn that maybe, with a little help from everyone, they could change the world.

Maybe it was time for her to help to be more open with the others, maybe this time she could ask for help and she could let them be part of their world.

_**Well done, Tamsin. It's time to go back...**_

With a smile Tamsin looked one last time at Lauren in her geek self while she worked for The Ash without knowing how much she was gonna change their world.

_Till next time, doc..._

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

"Give me the medicine, now!"

Hale was surprised to be surrounded by strange people in the middle of the jungle and with military tents around him while the people was running and shouting. Some of these people were Fae that were dying while some others were humans trying to help them.

And with these human was a person that Hale knew instantly.

"Mother of..." said Hale. "...Lauren!"

The woman ignored him while she went to the fallen Fae. He saw some Fae he knew, then others he couldn't recognize and then he saw the scared humans trying to save themselves.

Hale breathed, nothing mattered now when he just wanted to get to Lauren and take her back with the others after thanking her for saving his life and sacrificing for Kenzi.

"Lauren..." said Hale getting closer to her to get her attention.

"Let go of me!" said Lauren. "...I have patients to treat, you have to wait."

"No...Lo, look at me, I'm Hale." said Hale. "...Hale Santiago."

Lauren stopped herself looking at him closely thinking if she knew him or not and then she made him let go of her.

"I don't know you, sorry but I have to..." said Lauren.

"No...wait." said Hale.

But he couldn't stop her while she walked away to tend another patient leaving Hale confused when he saw a furious man walking behind Lauren to grab her arm and make her look at him.

"Why the hell are you helping this monsters, Karen!?" shouted the man.

"Because you're an idiot." said Lauren pushing him away from her. "...you not only betrayed me but then you put a bomb under this sick people."

"They're monsters." growled the man.

The punch made Hale do a pain face while he saw the man touching his cheek looking at Lauren with rage and hate in his eyes.

"You could be my sister, Karen." growled the man. "...but I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Nadia just got sick!" shouted Lauren. "...and what you have done...what we have done...I have to try and save them."

_Nadia? Karen?_

_**You're in her past, Hale. The reason why she was the way she was, her first time Lauren came in touch with the Fae world...and the last time she got betrayed by her brother.**_

Lara's voice made Hale turn his back without seeing anyone so he turned to look at Lauren again with her brother and surprised to see a man like that being brother to one of the best persons he knew.

"I put another bomb." said the man who then smiled. "...is gonna explode anytime."

"What!?" shouted Lauren. "...are you crazy!?"

"No!" shouted the man. "...I want to be free of this monsters!"

Hale could see the anger in Lauren's eyes while he remembered the sad look she gave him and his sister the first time she met them.

She blamed herself for this.

"You're the monster." said Karen. "...a psychopath."

"Think what you want." said her brother.

He looked at Lauren's brother walking away from her while the tears were forming at the eyes that Hale learned to read after four years of knowing her and he felt his heart break seeing Lauren, or Karen, with a hard choice in her hands and especially, in her heart.

She could be with her family again and left the Fae and Nadia alone even if they were hurt or sick or she could stay with them letting and forget about her brother or her family.

_**I think you know what she choose in the end...**_

Hale breathed while he saw Lauren get rid of the tears to go to tend more Fae trying to save them, working for them alone and surprising him in ways he never thought she could surprise him.

"Why she stayed here?" asked Hale. "...why she didn't left with him?"

_**Because the right choice is not always the easy one, Hale...she could leave with him and forget about the Fae, she could have a normal life and look for another love but instead of that she decided to stay there for her love for Nadia and hurt or sick Fae.**_

Hale breathed again letting a couple of tears run down his face. In all his life his mind worked different to Lauren's, he was educated and trained to do de easy work, to always win till Kenzi and Bo, he always got what he wanted with his powers and his charm.

_There's always time to change..._

He got his jacket off to the ground while he walked to Lauren who was trying to save a Fae who was under a tree.

"Shit...I need help!" shouted Lauren. "...I can't do this alone."

"Don't worry." said Hale beside her. "...I'm here."

Lauren looked at him before giving him a smile and with his help, they saved the Fae who in his panic attack showed his powers scaring Lauren.

"Calm down, boy..." said Hale. "...its ok..."

Hale touched his shoulder while he used his powers making the Fae sleep while Lauren worked on him surprised for Hale's powers.

"Incredible..." muttered Lauren. "...thanks for calming him down."

"Is my job as a siren Fae." said Hale. "...and thanks to you for saving them."

Lauren smiled making Hale smile too while he helped her to stand up when they heard another explosion and Hale recognized the determination in Lauren's eyes when she looked at him.

_This is the start of everything...the first choice she had to make for our world...for this ungrateful world..._

_**You can always fight with your heart, Hale...always...you can chose your destiny and you can refuse what others told you to do.**_

_I know that now..._

_**Its time to go...**_

"You are coming?" asked Lauren.

"I...I'm gonna stay here." said Hale. "...to help them."

"Yeah, great." said Lauren. "...thanks..."

And without energy, Hale grabbed Lauren's arms to hug her while he tried to stop the tears that were trying to run down his eyes.

"No...doc..." muttered Hale. "...thanks to you for everything..."

Lauren smiled at him before going back to the camp leaving him behind while the siren just stood there watching her walk away.

"We're gonna get you back, Lo..." muttered Hale. "...now the Fae are gonna return the favor to you, I promise.

And with that promise, he disappeared in a white light while he touched his heart and looked to the horizon sealing his promise with his life.

They were gonna save Lauren even if they had to take the hard choice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: 8+1, Part 2**

Kenzi walked through the park for a couple of hours looking at the kids playing, running and laughing without problems, without responsibilities or fears for the future.

Only kids being kids.

"We don't want to play with you!" said one of the kids. "...you always win!"

"Its not my fault..." muttered a little girl.

Kenzi walked to them to see a group of kids surrounding a little blonde girl with teary eyes who shut her ears when the other kids started to say some mean things.

_**You know who is she?**_

Kenzi didn't need anything more evidence to understand that the child was no other but a little Lauren who cried while the other kids made fun of her before pushing her, making the little Lauren fall to the ground.

"Lauren..." muttered Kenzi.

Kenzi's heart broke a little while she saw little Lauren get up from the ground and grab her book while she got rid of her tears and looked the other kids playing like nothing happened and making Kenzi remember her first days in the street when people pushed her away out of fear.

The silence always being her constant companion just as it was for little Lauren.

_**Her mind gave her more trouble than relief as you may see...**_

Kenzi didn't know what to say while she walked behind little Lauren who walked to a tree, where she sat and opened her book.

"This is not the life I thought she lived." muttered Kenzi.

_**Is the life she had...**_

The human started to feel a little less envious of her human companion watching her. When they met each other, Kenzi was surprised and amazed that a human like her was there, in this Fae world and was the head doctor of the light Fae medical center.

That this human was everything she would never be.

_But looking at this..._

_**Why don't you go there with her? Maybe it would be good for her to have some company...**_

Kenzi walked where Lauren was, surprising the little girl who closed the book and looked at her with some fear.

"Hi..." said Kenzi.

"Hi..." said Lauren. "...I though that nobody was here...sorry..."

_She's scared of people?_

"No...don't go." said Kenzi. "...what are you doing?

"I'm reading.." said Lauren. "you like to read?

Kenzi smiled. She said once to Lauren that reading was a thing for other people but now when she looked at her eyes she felt like she couldn't deny anything to that girl.

"Sometimes." said Kenzi. "what are you reading?"

"El Quijote." said Lauren. "do you know who is it?"

"Wait..." said Kenzi thinking. "Is the book about a crazy man who fought against imaginary monsters?"

"Yeah!" laughed Lauren. "...Quijote was that crazy man and he had a bestfriend called Sancho Panza and his horse Rocinante. The three of them were trying to save Dulcinea, Quijote's love."

Kenzi sat beside her while she heard Lauren talk with passion about that book letting the human learn some aspects of Lauren's personality that she never knew about.

"It looks like a great story." muttered Kenzi. "...made me remember my life."

"Really?" asked Lauren. "...how is your life?

"My life is...crazy..." laughed Kenzi. "...I have a big sister, a boyfriend, some friends, one grandfather but...I lost someone important a couple of days ago..."

"Your parents?" asked Lauren putting her little hand in Kenzi's face.

"No...a friend..." said Kenzi."...a very special friend."

Lauren let out a breath passing her little arms through Kenzi's neck while the human hugged her putting all her gratitude and love in it.

"I wish I could help you." said Lauren. "...but I don't know how..."

"Don't worry..." said Kenzi. "...I know how to bring her back."

"I'm glad." smiled Lauren. "I would like to have a life like yours, you know?"

"Listen..."

"Karen Beattie!" shouted a man. "...you're hiding again!? Come on, we have to go home!?"

"Is my father..." muttered Lauren. "...I have to go, take care, ok?"

Kenzi smiled kissing her cheek before letting her go with her family while she tried to think in the four years she knew Lauren Lewis.

Thoughts that in the end only told her the stupid the two of them had been for not trying to have a friendship before.

_**Do you understand now, Kenzi?**_

"Yes, I understand that I don't have to get jealous of her...I learn that her give this world some things and I give others. " said Kenzi. "...I only regret, not understand this before."

_**Good, now you can get back home...and don't worry, nothing is lost till the end.**_

Smiling at Lara's words, Kenzi closed her eyes while a white light surrounded her and made her felt like in that moment when little Lauren hugged her making her promise to her heart to bring her back.

Because maybe Lauren was alone before like when she was in the streets but now she had a family to rely on and she was going to show her that.

_Trust us, doc...we're not gonna let you down..._

* * *

Lauren wasn't sure where she was or how many tortures she suffered in the dark knight's hands, she only knew that she didn't felt any pain and that didn't pleased the monster before her.

In his human form he was a knight from the medieval era and in his Fae animal form he was a diabolic black horse with brilliant red eyes who looked at her with the same disgust she felt for him.

"So, doctor...are you're gonna give up?"

"In your dreams, knight."

"In my dreams?"

The knight smiled making Lauren furious and scared at the same time, she knew that she couldn't trust any of his movements but when he smiled meant that he was planning something worse.

_At least you know he can't kill Bo...and he can't get out of here..._

"You know Lauren, its funny being here making you suffer you, making you cry and reading your thoughts about my daughter and your friends..." said the dark knight. "...who knows maybe I can give them your love when they get here."

Lauren looked at the knight with fear for the first time while she understood what he was saying, the possibility that Bo and the others could come here to save her.

_Of course they would try to come, you idiot!_

"What's wrong, doc?" muttered the dark knight. "...relax, I will give my daughter your love."

"If you touch her..." muttered Lauren. "...if you touch them..."

"You will kill me?" said the dark knight coming closer to her. "...don't get too nervous, doc...you will go first."

Lauren growled while the dark knight walked away from her, making one of his soldiers start again with the tortures when, suddenly, another soldier appeared before them worried.

"Master, we have a problem." said the soldier.

"What happened?" muttered the dark knight.

"Hades, master...he's gone." said the soldier.

The dark knight growled before pushing his soldier and walk away while Lauren smiled at least the tortures could stop now.

_Funny is Hades the one helping me..._

"Hey doc..." said a voice behind them. "...do you need help?"

"Hades?" "What are you doing here?"asked Lauren. "He will kill you."

The hell god smiled at her while he got her out of her handcuffs and got her in the shadows of the torture room without the guard soldier knowing anything.

"Love, maybe he has the control now." said Hades. "...but I know this place better than anyone."

Lauren agreed while her mind found the irony of working with Hades and trusting him with her life.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Lauren.

"Well the only place I know that is safe from here and will give you the time to heal your soul is Kalosis." said Hades. "...then we can start looking for your body or...you know, something close to it."

"And why are you helping me?" asked Lauren.

"Because I want to show the gods I'm not the bad guy they want me to be and get back my position as a god." said Hades. "...are you with me?"

She didn't have any option, it was that or die in the dark knight's hands and she didn't want to die again. She needed time to recover and stop him and Hades was the only one who could give her that.

_Why not?_

"Ok..." muttered Lauren.

Hades smiled while he show her a blue stone that he threw to the wall opening the portal that would send them directly to Kalosis.

The new place they needed to prepare their plan.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Dyson threw himself to the ground when the car exploded and some parts of the vehicle went flying directly at his leg making him cry in pain while he got safe of the shots that were surrounding him.

"Doctor!" "There's someone hurt here!"

The wolf looked at the person who was talking only to see the blonde hair he never thought he could see again, alive kneeling before him with a worried look in her face while she looked at his leg and then the rest of his body.

"Lauren..." muttered Dyson.

"We have to get him out here." said Lauren. "...fast, we go to my emergency tent, ok?"

Dyson growled because of the pain when they moved him while he saw Lauren taking care of him and making him smile when he looked at his doctor alive.

_Wait a second..._

_**Afganistan, Dyson...like you, Lauren is a true warrior and a true hero, different from you, yes, but a hero too...**_

Dyson breathed when he saw Lauren put some bandages around him while she put her gloves in her hands ready to get the car parts out of his leg. He smiled knowing that he was in good hands while she just looked at him.

"Don't worry." said Lauren. "You're gonna be fine."

"Lauren..."

And then exhausted from the explosion Dyson let the darkness took him while he saw the woman who saved all of them start the surgery wishing that this was all a dream.

Wishing he could see her again in his reality.

"Shhh...its ok..."

Dyson woke up feeling a hand in his shoulder calming him down while he focused again in the blonde hair that he had seen before and remembered what had happened and who was his doctor.

"Lauren..."

"I don't know any Lauren, my name is Karen Beattie and I'm a doctor here, in Afghanistan." she said. "...that Lauren...is your friend?" "...your wife or something?"

"No...she's not my wife..." muttered Dyson.

_**You're in her past, Dyson. The life she had before becoming part of the Fae world, before Nadia...when her dreams about being a good doctor started to show...**_

"Ok, calm down..." said Lauren with a smile. "...you're gonna be fine in a couple of hours."

"Thanks..." said Dyson. "...Karen, for saving me..."

"You're welcome..."

"Doctor!"

A young man came running to the tent, surprising them while he fell to the ground and looked at Lauren with his face covered in blood and his eyes full of tears.

"The army..."

"Hands up!"

Dyson threw himself to the ground growling in pain while Lauren grabbed the young man and threw him to a corner at the same time that she grabbed a pistol and put herself before them with determined eyes.

"What are you doing?" growled Dyson. "...they are gonna kill you..."

"I'm a militar and I'm not giving up that easy." said Lauren. "...now shut up and stay down, civil."

The wolf frowned, he couldn't use his powers without revealing the Fae to this people but he couldn't let them kill Lauren now.

She wasn't a heroine and she wasn't a killer, she didn't had to...

_**Sometimes being a hero doesn't mean spill blood, Dyson...sometimes is not necessary...**_

Dyson looked how the tent opened again and, before he could do anything, Lauren shot at the ground making a dense smoke that given her the perfect chance to grab him and the young man and throw them into a car where she jumped after them to get out of that mess.

And surprise Dyson in a ways that couldn't imagine.

"Wow!" shouted the young man. "...doctor!"

"Yeah...wow.." muttered Dyson looking everything around them start to explode.

"Don't get to excited, we're not out of this hell yet." said Lauren.

And, for the first time since he knew her, Dyson looked at the heroine in her with her look full of bravery and determination till her ways of doing the things to keep them safe.

The way of doing what it has to be done to protect the rest.

_Even if it's not the best for you..._

_**That's it, being hero is more than saving people, Dyson. Being hero means that you have to be strong, good, bad, charming, skilled...a hero is the one with the hardest decisions to decide even if the results is no good for them. You are a great hero in your way and she is a great heroine in her way...**_

Dyson agreed, understanding that he and Lauren were more alike that he wanted to admit. They were heroes who did the things in their own way, two people that combined their knowledge to save the most important thing for them.

Their family..

_Dyson, she is our family too..._

Even his inner wolf recognized her like his pack and he couldn't deny it. Lauren deserved all his respect and his loyalty and he was gonna bring her back to show her his true feelings.

_**Are you ready to go back, Dyson?**_

_Yes...thanks..._

_**You're welcome and...don't worry about the past, ok? Live the present from now on...**_

Dyson smiled while he got up from his spot on the car under the surprised look from the young man and from Lauren who turned giving him a confused look when he put a kiss on her forehead and touched her hair.

"Don't change...ever..."

And then, Dyson jumped from the car and started to run while a white light surrounded him to take him back to his time.

One time where he would fight to bring back the sister he was more than ready to show the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: 8+1, Part 3**

When Rainer opened his eyes the first he did was look for Aife's face finding her at his side and then he moved his hand looking for someone else of his group finding Trick's face just in front of him.

_Well...lucky for me I've seen hell if not, I would be scared..._

Beside him, Aife moved when he got up trying to know what Lara had done to them, the rest of the group wasn't there and that worried and relieved Rainer a little.

_**Calm down, Rainer, they're fine. You only have to worry for what is in front of you...**_

Rainer didn't knew about what was she was talking about till he looked in front of him and saw a garden full of life and the place surrounded by peace and love.

"This is..." muttered Rainer.

_**This is the clubhouse...**_

Rainer couldn't believe it, so he woke up Aife and Trick to help him to understand what Lara just said because he couldn't see the clubhouse he knew in this beautifull place.

"What is this place?" asked Aife.

"The clubhouse is here." said Trick.-...and the Dahl is just behind.

The beast came closer to the clubhouse where he could see a couple of kids, one of them with black skin followed by a little girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and that hypnotizing smile that Rainer only knew from other woman.

"Charlotte be careful with Ian, ok?" said a woman behind the kids.

Rainer had to look to Aife and Trick to see that like him, they were seeing the kids and the woman confused.

"Yes, mom!" said the girl.

"Mom?" asked Aife. "...I'm a grandmother?"

"This...this..." muttered Trick.

_**This is the future with Lauren...**_

The three of them looked how Bo put on her famous black leather jacket and walked to her repaired yellow Camaro with a smile looking at the kids that were already in the car when she got there.

"What did you promised them for them to be so calm?" asked a voice behind them.

"Me?" muttered Bo with a sexy smile. "...nothing, doctor..."

"Ok..." said Lauren matching her smile. "...Charlotte?"

"Ice cream." said the girl. "...and one night of going to bed late with grandpa, grandma and the grandpa Trick."

"You don't know how to lie your mother, right?" said Bo with a smile.

The girl simply got her hands up in a innocent gesture that made them remember the face that Bo did when she asked for forgiveness for something she shouldn't have done while Lauren smiled and put her hands in Bo's waist kissing her with all the passion she had while the kids looked to the other side.

"Come on..." said Ian.

"Not in the street, please..." said Charlotte.

Trick had to laugh while he looked at his granddaughter happy while she broke her kiss with Lauren and laughed getting in the car while the doctor got to the other side of the Camaro.

Everything was different for them here...so different.

"You know...maybe is not a bad idea letting the kids with your parents tonight...for us..."

"For me is done." said Bo licking her lips. "...besides, I heard that Kenzi and Hale were planning on letting Ian with them too."

"You mother would love that." said Lauren. "...I only hope not disturb them."

Bo laughed kissing Lauren's hand while she put the car on and they got in the road to go the the light Fae compound.

"My mother loves her granddaughter and Ian." said Bo. "...and Rainer loves them too, I don't think it would be a problem to stay with them for the night."

Aife felt the tears in her eyes when she saw the two women talking about her and Rainer with all the caring of the world, nearly as if they were part of that family.

_A family...with us..._

_**It was always possible, Aife...now, lets see the light Fae compound...or the Fae compound how is called now.**_

The three of them were transported to the Fae compound seeing how different's were the things now.

There were light Fae, dark Fae and even human, all of them working together.

_**This is a world without differences, a world where everything is possible and everyone can exist with the others.**_

"Good morning, sis." said Kenzi hugging her best friend. "Lauren!"

"Good morning, Kenzi." said Lauren. "...how are you feeling?"

"Two week but I would like you to look at her powers. Hale said that for being girl, she will get my shadow thief skills."

"Better your powers that your temper." laughed Bo before getting a friendly punch by her best friend. "...come on!"

"Sorry, is your niece." said Kenzi who then looked at Lauren. "...shall we go?"

"Of course. " said Lauren kissing Bo one more time. "...I see you later?"

"Sure..." muttered the succubus. "...bye kids."

"Bye, mom" said Charlotte.

"Bye, auntie Bo." said Ian who was smiling taking his mother's hand.

Bo said goodbye to them before walking to the principal room where Tamsin and Dyson waited for her and shook her hand as a good morning routine while Hale was in his desk smiling at them.

"Hi, Bo." said Hale. "...thanks for letting Ian stay in your house yesterday."

"No problem." said Bo. "...you know is my daughter best friend and Lauren loves him...and now, how is everything going on here?"

"Remember the attack on the ninfas clan?" asked Tamsin. "...is under control. Vex called to say that everything is in order again and that he is talking to the chamans to end that little war."

"Good." said Bo with a smile. "...Dyson, how are the new humans that are learning Fae mythology?"

"Perfects." said Dyson. "...I never though that I would like being a teacher for humans, they have a lot of interest and sometimes I even learn with them."

"Great." said Bo. "..Hale, the money?"

"I talked to some corporations, they want our Fae and human services to stabilize the global merchandise so I sent Bruce with four of our best investors to help."

Bo took all the information, reading them with interest while Trick, Aife and Rainer looked at her proud of the succubus that looked like what they told her one day she would become.

_**She will do what you want and she will make this world better...with her friends.**_

None of them who looked at her giving orders and being the queen of the place had any doubt that Bo had the confidence, the determination and the love needed to do her task.

Being a true queen, the one they all needed.

"With the people she needed." said Aife.

"Without differences..." muttered Rainer.

"A better future..." said Trick with a tear running down his face.

_**This world can change only with better decisions...some changes to make all of us work together so my question is...are you ready for this future? Are you ready to let your past decisions behind you and work with humans for this world?**_

The three of them looked to each other knowing what they thought now about all this. They had to get their superiority on the humans behind and fight to have a life in this happy world.

The humans needed the strength of the Fae to protect them and the Fae needed the human's emotions to live again and now, they had the chance to have it all.

"Yeah...we are ready for this life..." said Rainer.

And when he said that words, they felt a white light that made them disappear while they looked one more time the life that they would have in the future.

When they could bring Lauren back to their lifes.

* * *

Lara appeared just before Bo opened her eyes looking at the succubus with curiosity while Bo looked around her searching for something familiar.

"What is this place?" asked to Lara while she passed a hand for her hair.

_**You don't remember this place?**_

Bo tried to focus till she recognized the place as Lauren's condo but not like she knew it.

This house didn't have any life...

"What are we doing here?"

_**Look there, Bo...in the couch...**_

Bo looked where Lara told her to see a younger version of Lauren, the same she had in her arms before she died making her heart come back to life again while she put a hand in her mouth to stop a sob.

_**She can't see or hear you, Bo...we're in her past, in the moments she didn't feel enough for you.**_

Bo was going say something to Lara when she saw Lauren crying while she hugged herself, that's when the succubus saw the tears running down her face making Bo put herself in front of Lauren to try and stop her tears.

"What is this?" asked Bo trying to touch Lauren. "...why I can't touch her?"

_**Hear your heart, Bo...**_

"She hates me..." muttered Lauren. "...she hates me for trying to protect her."

Bo looked at her confused, not understanding what Lauren was saying till she saw her clothes and her hair. She had the same look that the day her and Lauren made love for the first time.

_**That's it, Bo...you know only parts of the history, your parts...is time for you to know her parts.**_

"If only she would let me explain..." muttered Lauren. "...Is she only let me show her that I really wanted to be with her, not for The Ash orders neither for Vex...only because..."

Lauren realized the true just like it punched Bo. She didn't knew when Lauren fell in love with her but it seemed like that moment was now.

Just after their first night together...just after their breakdown.

"I'm in love with her..." muttered Lauren surprising herself.

Bo wanted to cry when the truth surprised Lauren and that only brought more tears to her eyes and made the succubus wish to meet with her old self to put some common sense.

In that moment she wanted to hurt Lauren, but now Bo understood that in the first night the doctor only had wanted protect her in the way she could.

_Just like when she sacrificed herself for Kenzi..._

"I was hurt because I fell in love with her in that moment..." muttered Bo. "...but I never let her tell me her fears, her reasons..."

_**Something usual between you two, right? Shall we go to another moment?**_

Bo didn't had the time to answer before being transported to the light compound where Lauren was in a table, closing her fist while she had a angry look in her face making the succubus nervous, not sure if she wanted to know why Lauren was in this state.

And when she thought that Lauren has calmed down, Bo got scared when the doctor threw her precious machines to the ground while she breathed clearly furious at something.

"Always the fucking Dyson!" shouted Lauren. "...always his love and his desires before me, right Bo?"

Bo looked at Lara trying to find a clue of what was happening only to see the spirit focused in Lauren's pain, making her do the same.

And what she felt made her weak.

_**Do you remember the look she gave you after you saved Dyson in your Dawning, Bo? That was the first time you did something you promised never do...feed of her.**_

Bo could feel the tears running down her face, she never knew about this pain, about Lauren's fears mixed with the insecurity that she made worse with her attentions to Dyson and Tamsin.

"That's why she broke up with me, right?" asked Bo. "...because I ignored her, because I let her down...Oh my god...I didn't wanted this...I never knew...

_**We have one more moment to visit...be ready...**_

Bo closed her eyes while Lara transported them again, this time to the Dahl in the moment where Bo just came back with Rainer beside her.

"...is my destiny." heard the other Bo saying to Lauren, Dyson, Kenzi and Trick.

This time the succubus focused her eyes in Lauren who looked like she accepted her defeat like it was something that was gonna happen anyway, like she was just waiting that moment.

And the true behind the sad look she had when she left the Dahl made Bo's heart break in two.

"She doesn't believe in my love..." said Bo. "...she didn't believe that I love her with everything I am..."

_**You love her, Bo?**_

Bo ignored her while she went after Lauren trespassing herself and Rainer only to see Lauren in the back of the Dahl with her phone in her ear.

"Bruce, can you pick me up?" "I'm not feeling good to drive." said Lauren.

The succubus didn't had to wonder why when she saw Lauren's knuckles bleeding and she could see a container behind her with blood and her eyes red from crying.

"Is...that what I did?" muttered Bo. "...I destroyed her?"

_**Love can be your best present when the person you love feels the same but is the worst nightmare when is unrequited.**_

And in that moment Bo could see that Lauren felt her love unrequited even if she was worg about it.

"You were right, I only knew my part of the history with Lauren. You're right to in making me see that I was stupid for no seeing her heartbreak for my actions and you're right to in that I made a huge mistake when I let her think that her love wasn't enough for me..." muttered Bo.

_**But...?**_

But that is the reason why I need the hell shoe. I have to go to find her and bring her back to our world who is not worth it if she is not there." said Bo closing her eyes. "...I need her to fix my mistakes, to learn that she is loved and appreciated, to let me show her that she is everything to me. But first of all she had to come back because even if she saved my heart, she got my soul when she died."

She felt Lara's hand in her shoulder making her open her eyes to realize that the spirit was crying and she was back in the temple with all of her family surrounding her.

They were back stronger than before.

"This is yours..." said Lara giving her the hell shoe.

Bo smiled taking the hell shoe while Lara touched her face and looked at her with her best smile.

"Thanks for giving me hope, Bo." muttered Lara. "...your love made me realize that is time for me to find a way to bring Flora back in this other life."

"Don't give up." said Bo.

"I don't." said Lara. "...because you and Lauren showed me that the even the impossible has possibilities."

Bo smiled while Lara looked at her sister and her father with a smile saying them goodbye knowing that would be the last time the will saw each other.

This was her step to the future.

"Good luck, sis..." muttered Marie.

"Be careful, daughter..." muttered Tuckson.

"Goodbye." said Lara.

And just like that, the spirit disappeared in search for her new path while Marie and her father looked at the group getting ready for their last fight against the dark knight.

"We have to go back to the clubhouse to get the other..." started Bo.

"No, I have the other hell shoe right here." said Kenzi looking at their surprised faces. "...what? I just saved us some time."

"You're the best." said Bo kissing her cheek. "...ready?"

Everyone was ready while Marie and her father stood away from them saying them goodbye with a smile in their faces.

"Good luck..." said Maire. "...even for you, wolf."

"Thanks for everything." said Dyson.

"I pray for you." said Tuckson. "...I hope you could make your dreams come true."

Bo smiled before putting the hell shoes in her feets and feel the power running through her veins while she saw the portal, opening before them dark and red like fear and blood.

Definitely hell.

"Here we go, Lauren." muttered Bo.

And then all of them jumped into the portal ready to bring back the person who earned a place in their hearts without them knowing about it and that now was a important member of their family.

_Bad choice of revenge, dark knight...bad choice..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: This Is Hell**

Hades wasn't lying when he told her that he knew every part of hell. They wasted a little time, passing all the dark knight's soldiers but now they were out of there and in Kalosis.

"Can you go faster?" asked Hades a little angry.

"No." said Lauren. "I don't know if can't see that I'm a tortured soul, literally."

"Well, after what the gods say about you is something normal." muttered Hades walking a little slower.

"They talk about me?" asked Lauren surprised. "What do they say?"

"Your victories reached us loud and clear, doctor, even to me." said Hades. "...we know your abilities."

Lauren was surprised by the gods knowing her doings, making her felt important and showing her best smile to Hades, who looked the other way a little embarrassed.

"And what do you think?" asked Lauren.

"That you need your body..." muttered Hades. "...Leviathan!"

The doctor gave him a confused look before a light appeared before her. The body who showed behind the light looked like the death itself and beside her was something that Lauren knew pretty well.

_My body..._

"Hades?" asked a surprised Leviathan. "...what are you doing here?" "If Zeus know about this..."

"Stop worrying about that bastard." frowned Hades. "...we need Lauren's body and you are the one who's keeping it, as I see."

"I not keeping it, Hades, this is only a favor to the succubus." said Leviathan who then looked at Lauren. "...you look really bad."

Lauren looked at her before going to her brilliant body clean and without a injury who rested in the air thanks to the Leviathan.

"Get away from you body, ok?" said Leviathan. "...don't hurt your self."

"I want to go back to my body." said Lauren.

"Calm down, human." said Leviathan. "...I'm going to let you get back to your body if you do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Lauren.

Hades looked at her imagining what Leviathan would ask her but he was curious to know how she would ask the doctor for her help.

Leviathan never talked with her spirits, ever.

"Your succubus and your friends had gone to hell to get you out of there and probably they meet with the dark knight." said the Leviathan.

"What!?" shouted Lauren. "...how could you let them do that!?"

"Don't blame me, I only told them what to do and they decided to do it." said the Leviathan.

Lauren frowned, if she could get back to her body and take some of her needles she would teach that witch who put the ideas in the head of who.

"Lauren...your task is go back to hell and help them to bury or destroy the dark knight forever." said the Leviathan. "...like the priestess."

Hades could felt his face turn to surprise when Leviathan touched the doctor's death body and turned her clothes in a white dress while se made a cane appear in her hand.

"You're gonna turn her in the god's priestess?" asked Hades.

"In the only way to hold the power." said the Leviathan who then looked at Lauren. "...the light can't exist without the darkness, Lauren and for that I'll give you the power of the gods, Zeus, Gaia, Leviathan and Hades to help the champion to defeat the dark knight forever."

Lauren felt herself flying to her own body feeling herself more powerful and good than ever.

_This...this is incredible..._

She opened her eyes feeling herself touching the ground with her feets while her dress turned to a pair of cream jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket where she found her needles ready for her.

"Get your weapons, priestess and go save the world." said Leviathan.

Lauren smiled taking her cane and the dagger she put in her waist and then she breathed feeling the light surround her while she looked at Hades one more time giving her a little smile.

"Good luck, human."

"Thanks."

And then she disappeared letting the Leviathan with Hades while the hell god breathed and looked at her.

"You know that when she finish your task she will has to come with us as our priestess right?" asked the Leviathan. "...that's what Zeus decided."

"Like I said before, stop worrying about that bastard." said Hades. "...as for Lauren...we'll see."

"Are you gonna help her?" asked Leviathan.

"Well..." said Hades. "...she got beaten up for me, its time to return the favor."

Leviathan looked at him surprised while Hades disappeared from Kalosis and she stayed her looking at his vacant side a couple of seconds while she smiled.

_Maybe is not all lost..._

* * *

Bo looked scanned the place with her blue eyes. All was surrounded by the dark knight's soldiers, some of them scared, running from one side to the other making them suspicious about what was happening there.

"Someone has told them about us." muttered Dyson beside her.

But Bo didn't thought the same when she saw her father walking and pushing his soldiers away till he got to one of his best subordinates.

"You are useless." growled the dark knight. "...find her and Hades!" "I want their heads now!"

Bo looked beside her where Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, the two women had a idea of what was the person that the dark knight was looking for with that intensity.

"Lauren?" muttered Bo.

"Lauren..." said Kenzi convinced.

The dark knight looked around him moving his hands letting their soldiers know what to do while Bo looked at him a little nervous, knowing that what she had to do was an open suicide but she didn't had time to search for Lauren in a place like this and that was the only way she knew to find her faster...

Let's do it...I will never let you behind again, Lauren...

She gave Dyson and Tamsin a look letting them know was she was doing while she knew she had Kenzi's and Hale's support and Trick, Aife and Rainer put themselves behind her ready to protect her against everything.

"Come on, idiots!" shouted the dark knight.

"You!"

Bo's voice got the dark knight's attention like she wanted while Hale jumped with Kenzi attacking them with his song while the human shoot them with her weapon.

The same she used against the Garuda.

"Daughter..."

"Come on, guys!" shouted Bo.

Dyson and Tamsin growled throwing themselves against more soldiers attacking them with all their strength, surprising Bo that smiled behind them.

The true power of the wolf and the valkyrie had woke up inside them and that made the her own succubus powers appeared before her stronger than ever.

_My right hand...my general..._

_My left hand...my executer..._

_My heart...the bravery inside me..._

_My tranquility...my cold head..._

Her father couldn't believe what was happening when she just gave her last call revealing Aife, Rainer and Trick who surrounded him in a second. The blood knight smiled before write with his own blood in the ground making the blood chains grab him while Rainer took his sword away from him and Aife started to glow taking all his chi.

"No..." muttered the dark knight.

"Where is my woman..." said Bo coming closer to him. "...where is Lauren..."

The dark knight looked at her getting weaker while Bo grabbed him by the neck and looked at him letting him know she won this fight, that he couldn't stop her.

Or that was what she thought.

Her father smiled before throwing Trick and Rainer away from him while Aife started to feel her energy leaving her and had to stop using her powers on him while she put a hand in her exhausted heart .

"You think you know everything, Ysabeau..." muttered her father.

Bo felt her own energy leaving her while the dark knight put his hand over hers and looked at her with a smile before pushing her away with his energy.

"You think you can destroy me!?" shouted the knight.

The dark energy started to surround the place punching Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi and Hale who were thrown to the ground beside Bo who looked at them searching for injuries.

"Everyone is ok, BoBo..." said Kenzi looking at her best friend. "...be careful, sis, horse daddy has a bad temper.

"Don't worry." said Bo. "...its time to become an animal doctor."

Kenzi smiled while Bo got up from the ground calling her powers while her father laughed at them like if they were nothing more than toys in his hands.

Well, it was time to show him she wasn't a toy anymore.

"Come on, daughter..." said the knight. "...let's see what you can do..."

Bo started to glow, making her levitate from the ground while his father looked at her with a smile letting her take his chi while Bo found hard to control his dark energy.

"Is hard taking my chi, daughter?" asked his father. "...its hard and powerful, right? A temptation..."

"Don't hear him, Bo!" shouted her mother. "...remember who you are!"

And that was what Bo was trying but it was difficult to control all that energy that was giving her a taste of what mean to be dark and sexy, all the power that is was part of her and all she could do with it.

"That's it, Bo..." muttered her father. "...this is what you need to accept."

The succubus got to the ground unable to fight the dark that was consuming her while her mother and the others looked at her worried.

"No..." muttered Bo.

"Say goodbye Bo Dennis...Ysabeau." muttered the dark knight.

"Bo!"

The voice came with a powerful attack that teared the dark knight away from the succubus while that person created a shield protecting all the group from the expansive wave from the attack.

"Oh my god..." said Kenzi.

"Finally..." said Dyson.

Bo could only look at the person who came to her touching her face with her caring hand and her beautiful smile.

_I did it...I did it..._

"I came back, Bo..." muttered the voice.

"Lauren..." muttered voice.

And then, she felt herself lose the conscience.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Returning The Favor**

That Hades was a fearless god was in the knowledge of all the other Olympics gods, that his stupidity was gonna kill him was something that everyone around the universe was sure.

But being a god without any care for himself to appear in the realm of gods just in front of Zeus while the god of gods shared a dinner with the rest of the gods was something that the Leviathan thought it was more that being a real idiot.

_This is asking to get killed..._

Being gods of hell they were never seen in a good way, especially Hades who was accused of every bad step of the world making the Leviathan lost count of his faults, but being there, looking defiant at all the others gods made the goddess of death smile, especially when she looked at the surprise in Zeus and Gaia or the worried look of Persefone.

"Good evening gods...and goddess." said Hades.

The god of hell didn't look at his still wife not because he didn't wanted but because he didn't wanted her to get more nervous than she was now.

Besides, there was the possibility of him getting killed and he didn't wanted to know if she still loved him.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Zeus.

"Relax, brother..." said Hades. "...I came here for business."

"You have nothing to do with us." said Gaia. "...go to hell."

"Yeah...well I have to tell you that I'm no longer the god of hell, now this name is for a bastard called dark knight and a real pain in my ass." muttered Hale. "...but I think you already knew that."

Zeus got up getting ready to call his powers, making Hades step back to protect himself and putting him really close to his wife who tried to touch him.

"No, Persefone." muttered Hades. "...don't come closer, is the best for you."

She looked at him with sad eyes but he didn't wanted to look at her, he was here with a task and he was gonna do it whatever it took.

The woman he was trying to free saved his life giving him hope to break the dark knight's tortures and giving him the strength he needed to break them out of hell.

_She gave me the desire to fight again..._

"I come here to get back the freedom of the priestess, Lauren Lewis." muttered Hades. "...and I will get it."

"Never!" shouted Zeus. "...she is ours since Leviathan gave her the power of the priestess of the gods."

"She already had that power inside her." said Hades.

"Not enough to defeat the dark knight." said Gaia. "...she is ours and she must come with us when this ends."

Hades let a breath out looking around him, the gods were very strict with her rules and probably they could tell him a millions reasons for Lauren to stay with them. Everyone was against him but the Leviathan and she wasn't ready to discuss Zeus decisions.

_Her fear of Zeus makes her very small..._

"You're doing this wrong, she's human and a good soul." said Hades. "...I ask for and audience of soul."

"You're kidding me..." muttered Zeus.

"No brother, I'm not." said Hades. "...If Lauren is not needed in the human world, she will come to you to live her life here, but if she is needed there then she can return to her world, thats are the rules, right?"

"Yes." said Gaia. "...and being a god you can ask for this but...why are you doing this?"

His eyes traveled to every god there, he understood they were confused about his actions knowing that he was never good.

Knowing that he was a monster.

"Because that woman showed me that even if everything was against her, even if all your life is in hands of monsters that want to see you suffer, you can always think in the people you love, in your hopes and in the future you have in front of you..." muttered Hades. "...to believe in a better tomorrow. Everyone here knows about Lauren's Lewis pain to save the people she loved and she made me ask to myself if we were the ones that didn't have feelings anymore."

"You want to save her for...feelings?" asked Zeus surprised.

"No. I want to save her because years before when you put me in hell I did the same sacrifice for the woman I loved." said Hades.

Zeus stayed in silence while Gaia struggled in her seat and Persefone looked surprised at her husband's words looking for any explanation in Leviathan's eyes.

"He accepted his punishment in exchange that you never had to live in hell, Persefone." said Leviathan.

Hades looked to the ground while his wife walked to him, he could feel her in his skin when she touched his arm and hugged him letting a couple of tears running down her face knowing now that she accepted what he did only when he blamed himself of it.

And everything he did...he did it for her.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry..."

Persefone smiled taking his face to kiss him on the lips with all her love and giving him all the strength he needed to fight for what he thought was best.

"We will fight for her." muttered his wife. "...together."

"Together..." smiled Hades.

Then she grabbed the god's hand and looked at Zeus with a smile letting him know her new place beside her husband and making Hades smile at her.

"Zeus, being a god, Hades can ask for an audience for that soul like Gaia said." said Persefone. "...and we will do it."

"But..." started Zeus.

"No buts, brother." laughed Hades. "...you made the rules, live with them."

Zeus growled finally giving them what they wanted while he put the images of the battle that was happening in hell.

"After the battle." said Zeus.

And Hades breathed looking at his brother before seeing Lauren with a smile waiting for his turn to give her back her freedom.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bo woke up trying to focus her vision till she saw Kenzi who smiled at her while she touched her hair and despite she was happy to see her bestfriend safe, other person was occupying all her thoughts.

"Aife! Rainer!" shouted Lauren. "...behind me!"

Bo didn't had time to hear the doctor before a explosion erupted in front of her and made her woke up with Kenzi beside her while the human didn't tear away her eyes from the battle.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo.

"Your girl is the best, Bo..." said Kenzi. "...she giving your father a really hard time."

Kenzi pointed to the battlefield where she could see Aife, Rainer and Trick behind Lauren who was protecting everybody with a shield while Hale, Dyson and Tamsin attacked the dark knight one by one with Lauren's help who didn't stop calling her charms to stop the dark knight and to protect her friends.

"Lauren!" shouted Bo.

The doctor turned to look at her with a smile breaking her focus for a second that the dark knight used to throw Dyson away with a energy blast and get to her at the same time that Bo felt Kenzi's sword in her hands.

Her best weapon to save the woman she loved.

"Go get him, BoBo..." said Kenzi.

"Thanks...I love you." said Bo kissing her forehead.

"Your gonna die, priestess!" shouted the dark knight.

Lauren turned in time to see the dark knight's sword ready to kill her and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she heard another sword clasping with the first and opened her eyes to see Bo with Kenzi's sword protecting them from the dark knight's attacks.

"Don't touch my..." muttered Bo turning her eyes blue. "...woman!"

The dark knight looked surprised by her daughter strength when she started to punch her father with her sword making him step back while Lauren looked at her with a smile.

"That's my girl..." muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Bo could felt the power going through her making her stronger calling her revenge for all the pain her father put them through...for all the lost.

_For killing Lauren..._

"You're gonna pay for all you've done, dark knight." growled Bo. "...nobody hurt my family...nobody..."

The power in her surprised even her family who surrounded her even in their restless form, ready to fight the world only if she said so.

They were her soldiers...her family...

"Daughter..." muttered the dark knight. "...you don't want to kill me..."

Bo frowned while she moved the sword to create a tornado that threw the dark knight to his knees just in his daughter's hands.

Then she started to feel the love and the goods thoughts around her, calming her and making her feel better while she felt Lauren's hands touching her arms to hug her tenderly.

"Love, you don't have to kill him." muttered Lauren. "...that would make you unhappy..."

"But what he did to us..." muttered Bo looking at Lauren. "...what he did to you..."

"Its all in the past." said the priestess. "...let me bury him forever, you shouldn't have to carry the burn of killing your father."

Bo smiled closing her eyes to enjoy Lauren's lips in their kiss feeling that good woman's heart that always was trying to help and protect her while she let herself go in the kiss she breathed her happiness when she thought in Lauren and her way of taking care of her.

Only she could give herself like that and in that moment, Bo decided that she was gonna do everything to do the same without thinking in anything else but her precious priestess.

"I love you..." muttered Lauren.

"Love you more..." said Bo with a smile.

Lauren smiled pushing Bo away tenderly while she put herself in front of the dark knight and her eyes turned gold while she put her hands together and started to say the words that only the gods priestess could say.

_The power to bury the dark forever..._

"No!" shouted the dark knight. "...I can't let that happen again!"

Chains sealed him to the ground while Lauren started to glow in a golden halo making a golden stone appear behind him and the chains getting him up, giving Lauren the signal to look at him with serious eyes.

"The gods have talked, dark knight..." muttered Lauren. "...your time to sleep forever has come."

"No!"

Lauren felt a strong energy get out of her body while it pushed the dark knight under the stone sealing any chance to get out ever again.

"Finally..." muttered Lauren

"**Priestess, the audience for your soul had started."**

The voice in her head surprised her while she tried to know who talked to her that seemed a very important person.

"Lauren? Honey, what's happening?" asked Bo behind her.

Lauren turned to see Bo giving her a confused look before looking at her hand that was disappearing before everyone's eyes and her own confusion.

"I don't know but..." muttered Lauren scared. "...I'm disappearing, Bo."

Bo denied the thought, looking at her. They took the hell shoes, they did everything they were supposed to do to save Lauren and they buried her father forever and despite of that Lauren was disappearing.

Every action has a consequence...

"Lauren...no..." muttered Bo.

"Bo..." said Lauren with tears in her eyes. "...Bo, I don't want to go."

But there was nothing they could do and Bo could felt her heart break while she saw Lauren's tears running down her face making her cry too while she tried to get to her woman.

But she only trespassed her when she tried to save her...to make her stay by her side.

"No!" cried Bo. "...I'm not losing you again!"

But despite her words Lauren disappeared in tears while everyone looked at them shocked and furious, unable to understand all that was happening in their lives, when they just saved the world.

The gods didn't had any consideration with them.

"Bo Dennis and company..." said a man behind them. "...we need your help."

"And now what!?" shouted Kenzi out of control. "...Is not enough with taking our friend...!?"

"That is why we are here." said the woman beside the man. "...I'm Persefone and this is my husband, Hades and we need you to win the audience of soul for Lauren."

"The audience of soul?" asked Rainer. "...the audience that decides if a soul can be in earth or with the gods?"

"Yes." said Hades.

Persefone walked to Bo who was still kneeling in the ground looking the spot where Lauren was and now felt colder than ever.

"Being the gods priestess thanks to the Leviathan made her property of the gods and if we lose, she will had to stay with them." muttered the goddess. "...but if we make them realize that she is needed here...the they will let her go with you again."

Then she felt some life back into Bo who looked at her and got up with the help of the goddess, looking for her friend's thoughts about their new mission getting their approval before turning to the gods.

"Let's go..." muttered Bo.

Hades and Persefone smiled taking everyone by surprise when they disappeared from hell to face most important audience of their lives.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Chosing Destiny**

Lauren had to admit that if she wasn't embarrassed by all the eyes looking at her she would be grateful to be in this place.

God's heaven.

"Welcome home, Lauren."

The doctor looked at her right to see who had welcomed her too see Zeus, the god of gods, giving her his best smile and beside him, he had Gaia who stood calm and Leviathan looking at her.

_One, two, three...where is the fourth god..._

"You already meet him." said Gaia looking at her. "...Hades and her wife will be the ones trying to bring your soul back to life to go back to earth...with your family.

"I don't understand..." confessed Lauren.

She accomplished the prophecy, she destroyed the dark knight and she saved Bo and her family, she died once for all that and she came back alive and now...they had to reclaim her soul for her to come back with her family?

She only wanted to go home with Bo and the others.

"When I gave you the power of the gods I made you our priestess like Hades said." said the Leviathan. "...that made you of our property and you must stay here with us."

"And you didn't told me about that, how convenient right?" muttered Lauren.

"If I wouldn't give you the power, you would never have defeated him." said the Leviathan. "I did what was best for all of us."

Lauren didn't wanted to admit it but she was right without the power, she never would defeated the dark knight.

And only for that, she was grateful.

"Like you may know by history, Lauren, I don't give any chance to anyone, ever." said Zeus. "...in fact, if Hades wasn't a god right now you would be doing your job and not giving any chance to choose. But you are here and you will know your destiny when Hades and her wife show themselves."

"Then we can start now."

Zeus looked in front of him where his brother appeared with Persefone and all the people he needed to free Lauren of becoming property of the gods forever.

"Lauren!"

"Bo!"

He couldn't stop the feelings between the two of them, their love was truly epic and he could see that when the succubus walked to her woman and grabbed her hands looking at her eyes full of worry and love before kissing her with all her passion making the god tear his eyes away from them.

"You are ok?" muttered Bo.

"Yes...Yes I'm fine.." said Lauren. "...Bo they want me to stay with them as their priestess."

Bo looked at Zeus full of hate while Zeus felt himself getting a little scared, he was surprised by the succubus powers and now he knew why the dark knight wanted his daughter with him.

That power is incredible.

"Calm down, succubus." said Zeus. "...you don't want to start a fight with me."

"And you don't want to try and take Lauren away from me." growled Bo.

Hades looked between the succubus and the god before stepping in the middle looking at Lauren with a smile while she breathed a put her arms around Bo to calm her down.

"Calm down, love..." muttered Lauren.

"If he try to tear you away..." said Bo.

"That won't happen..." said Lauren. "...I trust you...I trust all of you."

Bo smiled putting her hands around Lauren holding her for a moment till Hades looked at his brother.

"Shall we start?" asked the hell god.

"Yeah..." muttered Zeus.

"Ok..." muttered Hades. "...like all of you know, Olympic gods, this is the priestess, Lauren Lewis who with her power and the help of their friends saved the world from the dark knights terror and as a reward we granted her the abilities to stay in this place with you and be our priestess."

Hades walked to Lauren and Bo and then looked at all her friends ready to do everything to make the priestess go back to earth with them.

"But the rules say that if she is she still needed on earth, if her family still needs her, she had to go with them." said Hades. "...besides I think that would be a our best reward for her work."

The rest of the gods looked each other muttering while Leviathan smiled, maybe that woman could get the chance of free herself from Zeus and the gods but she wasn't sure.

Not when Zeus was the one deciding in the end.

"What could be a better reward that being here with us?" asked Zeus. "What could be better than live a life here in peace?"

_Like brothers and sister...of course..._

Hades looked the other way trying not to answer his brother when he saw someone moving behind him and looked at the other human, the one called Kenzi walking to Zeus surprising the gods while he looked at her with curious eyes.

"Human?" asked Zeus.

"I know is important for you to have Lauren here, believe me, is important to have Lauren everywhere." said Kenzi smiling.- "...and I don't want to offend you, Zeus but...but we need her back home."

Lauren was surprised looking at Bo who had the proudest smile in her face seeing as her best friend, her sister, talked to the god of gods about how much they needed Lauren back in home.

"Weren't you the one who always wanted her gone?" asked Zeus. "...weren't you the one who wanted the succubus with the wolf?"

"I know I'm not the smartest person in the world." laughed Kenzi. "...and I know I thought all that when I didn't know her but now I think very different from that."

"And?" asked the god.

"And I learned that she is worth of her place in our family and everything I thought was only because my jealousy." muttered Kenzi. "...I realized that we don't have to fight for anything, that the two of us can give things to this crazy world and that...that I would like to have her back in the clubhouse to show her that I want to be her friend."

"Kenzi..." muttered Lauren with tears in her eyes.

Kenzi walked to Lauren to give her a hug while Bo looked at them, touching Kenzi's back with a big smile.

"Thanks." muttered Bo.

"You're welcome..." said Kenzi. "...she is family."

After her, Dyson, Tamsin and Hale walked to Zeus and looked at the god with some fear while they stood before him and breathed.

"Faes asking to free a human?" asked Zeus. "...this is too much."

"Lauren is not only a priestess." said Hale. " she is our friend, one friend we never thought of..."

"Well that's true." said Zeus. "...what has made you change your mind, Fae?"

"Everything and nothing." said Tamsin. "...the things she did for us, the way she always protected us that we never saw."

"All her life devoted to us and we only repaid her with pain." said Dyson who looked at the god in the eye. "...we can't erase the memories but we can create another ones, the ones she deserve."

The god of gods looked at them a little surprised, he didn't thought that this could happen, the Fae trying to free a human and now he could see that Gaia and Leviathan started to think differently about keeping the priestess.

_Very interesting..._

"I think that makes pretty clear that Lauren is still needed back in earth, with her family." said Hades.

"Wait..." said Zeus. "...I want to hear the others."

Trick stood before him with Aife and Rainer behind him making a reverence at the god while the other two looked at them and waited their turn.

"Well?"

"Maybe is not the best choice." said Trick. "...but if learned something in this family is that sometimes is good not to go by the rules and for that, sir, I want to ask you for Lauren's freedom. She can help us and..."

The blood knight looked at Lauren who was still in Bo's arms and smiled before taking all his bravery to say the words that no one heard him say before.

Never to a human with the excepcion of Kenzi.

"She's family..." muttered Trick.

Zeus accepted Trick's argument and then looked at Rainer and Aife, two dark souls that now looked like normal persons.

"Your reasons?" asked Zeus.

"I got her into this mess." muttered Rainer. "...at first she was a way out to save Kenzi from her destiny but when I got to work with her I realized her strength, her love for this people that now surrounded us."

"...and she saved you..." muttered Zeus.

"Yeah.." laughed Rainer looking at Lauren. "...she saved me from becoming a monster."

Zeus then looked at Aife who stood her without saying anything and had a tears in her eyes while she looked at Lauren and send her a kiss with her hand before looking at the god.

"I don't believe is enough words to say what she did for me..." muttered Aife. "...she saved my daughter, she saved the love of my life and she gave the chance to go back to a world when I can be what I want to be."

"I see..." muttered Zeus.

Hades smiled, he could see the lack of resolution in his brother and he knew that this was the perfect moment to play the last thing he had in mind to free Lauren.

"Brother, I know this is not easy and that we aren't very close." said Hades. "...but she showed me that losing hope is giving up and I don't want to give up my life...or give up on you."

Zeus looked at his brother surprised while Hades gave him a little smile making the two gods retrieve their bond before looking at Bo, the succubus who was huggin the priestess and who looked at them in the eyes.

"You have something to say?" asked Zeus.

"What can I say? I made a lot of mistakes in my life so I not sure why I'm lucky to have this people around me, that would have done everything to make me happy." muttered Bo. "...especially this woman here in my arms, she is my life, Zeus, she is my soul, the sun that makes me smile and warms my skin every morning, the aire I breath, my reason to be calm."

"But she is not enough for you...for what you are." muttered Zeus.

"She is..." said Bo. "...even if my inner succubus didn't knew it before, now she knows that I need Lauren with me and even if the path is gonna be hard. I want to love her like she deserves and I want to have the chance to show her how much I need her."

"Are you really ready to do everything for her?" asked Zeus."...Even accept her new strength? Her capacity to be one of us, could you accept that she's no longer the same Lauren she was before?"

Bo looked at Lauren while she smiled at her giving her the best confidence she would ever need. For her Lauren would always be Lauren, with power or without it, she would be her love forever.

"Yes, I accept everything she is..." said Bo giving Lauren a kiss. "...just like she accepted everything of me."

Zeus looked at her before smile getting up with his cane in his hand to give them his decision.

"Lauren Lewis, priestess of the gods..." said Zeus smiling. "...you can go back to earth with your succubus and your friends."

Happy shouts surrounded the place while everyone hugged Lauren and jumped happy to finally end with all that madness to go back home to celebrate.

"Wait a second..." said Zeus making everyone look at him. "...I think you already know that, priestess but now you have enough power to supply the succubus alone and that's means that you can get pregnant when she gives or take your chi...and of course, you're inmortal now..."

Another shout interrupted the god when Kenzi threw herself to hug Lauren who couldn't stop the tears while Bo stood there surprised and Dyson and Tamsin laughed with Hale, Trick, Aife and Rainer happy about the news.

Till they were interrupted again.

"...and human Kenzi..." said Zeus. "...for your bravery and your loyalty...and because I like you messing with the bad guys, I decided to make you inmortal too."

Hale stopped himself looking at Kenzi who, in seconds, started to jump and shout making Zeus breath while Hades laughed and went to the group to say goodbye.

"Good luck in life, Lauren." said Hades. "...and thank you."

"Thank you too." said Lauren.

Hades smiled before making a move with his hand to teleport them to the Dahl again where they could start their new life without no one messing with them.

Now, like a big family.

"I love you, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing that to you."

"I love you too, Bo..." muttered Lauren."...and now we have all the time of the world to enjoy it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue: Feeling Alive**

"Bo Dennis!" You are not touching me again!" In your life!"

Bo closed her eyes while she tried to put a brave face and be calm, only a couple of days before she and Lauren were happy enjoying their peaceful life while they tried to organize the Fae world and now they had this.

The doctor shouting some nasty things that Bo never thought she knew.

"Breath, Lo." said Kenzi by her side. "...just breath..."

"That easy to say for you." frowned Lauren while she tried to breath.

"In two months I'll be like you." said Kenzi with a smile. "...so don't be silly."

Lauren growled again when the pain punched her, she had her body covered in sweat and her eyes unfocused while Bo didn't stop looking at her even after she said all that things to her.

"Bo?" muttered Lauren. "...Bo, love, I'm sorry about what I said to you, you're the best and you will be touching me, I love you touching me."

"Be strong, baby." muttered Bo kissing her forehead. "...I know it like I know how strong you are to push harder when my mother tells you, ok?"

Lauren smiled looking at Aife who smiled at them while she had her hands between her legs and breathed. Behind her, she could see Dyson passed out since she went into labor and Tamsin trying not to laugh while she took care of the fallen wolf.

_I always knew he was weak..._

"Rainer!" "Where is the water!?" shouted Aife.

"Here, love." said Rainer appearing behind her letting the water beside her. "...oh god...there's a lot of blood."

"Blood!?" shouted Bo. "...stop the blood!"

"Is normal..." muttered Lauren who felt her daughter kick her in her belly. "...Aife, I think she's ready."

"Ok...ready?" said Aife looking at Lauren. "...one, two...three!"

Lauren breathed before pushing with all her strength letting a cry of pain out of her mouth that made Bo and even Hale shout while Aife got her daughter out of her just at the time that Hale passed out making Tamsin and Trick laugh at him while they put the siren beside Dyson.

But then they heard a little cry and everyone looked at the beautiful baby in Aife's arms.

"Here..." muttered Rainer cleaning the baby while Aife looked at him.

"Hey, beautiful..." muttered Aife. "...let's meet your mamas."

Bo breathed with tears in her eyes while Aife gave her the baby and she kneeled beside Lauren who looked at her with a beautiful smile even in her weak state.

"Thanks..." muttered Bo. "...thanks."

"I love you..." muttered Lauren. "...and this little thing here is the best thing I can do to show my love to you, a part of you and me here, with us forever."

"I love you..." muttered Bo.

The succubus smiled kissing Lauren while their little baby looked at them with a smile and got her little hand up to touch their mamas cheeks who looked at her with total adoration.

"Welcome to this world..." muttered Bo.

"...to this family full of love, Charlotte." muttered Lauren.

The baby smiled passing her little hand for her face before Bo looked at her mother who had another bed ready for Lauren and her daughter to rest with a extra size for her to be with them.

A succubus like me without home...and now...

Bo breathed while the tears were running down her face, everything changed since they came back from the realm of the gods to start their new lifes. When they settled down she and Lauren with Kenzi's help started to prepare their wedding who was celebrated only four months later in the beach.

A ceremony only for them and their close friends that was performed by Trick who did the ceremony in the calmness of their happiness.

Then they went to their honeymoon, a present from Hale, to go to the Greek Islands where Lauren and Bo learned about the Greek mythology and offered their present to Zeus, Gaia, Hades and Leviathan. After that they made a stop in France to visit Marie and her father who gave them the best news they could imagine.

One of my powers is feel life...and you have one life inside you, Lauren...

Lauren didn't wasted any time going back home to run the test that confirmed his words.

Lauren was pregnant.

The news were a celebration for the family who then announced the next double wedding between Hale and Kenzi and Dyson and Tamsin creating a new moment of happiness that Bo never imagined in this Fae life.

But of course not everything was good and Bo had faced rough time too when the dark Fae against her being the queen tried to kill Lauren and her child or when they kidnapped Tamsin to give her as a sacrifice for the gods.

Something that made Dyson realize how important was the valkyrie for him.

But finally the could beat everything and there they were, her, her friends, her amazing wife and her beautiful daughter, everyone united like a family and giving her the only thing she always wanted more than anything.

"Tell mom to stop thinking, we miss her..." muttered Lauren.

Bo smiled before looking at her wife while she got in the bed to kiss her with all her love feeling her daughter sleeping in Lauren's arms, safe and protected.

"I was thinking in how my life has changed..." muttered Bo. "...how you and the others changed it."

"Honey..." muttered Lauren.

"Sometimes I think that everything is a dream and you're gonna disappear anytime." admitted Bo. "...that this little thing is gonna disappear and I'm gonna be alone again."

Lauren touched her cheek bringing her close to kiss her while her little girl woke up when she felt her mamas around her.

"We're not gonna disappear." muttered Lauren. "...never, we're here to stay, Bo, forever."

"I know..." muttered Bo. "...is that...I love you and Charlotte so much..."

"You never have to worry about that, Bo." said a voice behind her. "...we're here to make sure of that never happens."

The succubus turned with a smile to see Hades and Persefone, the two gods just appeared in their room and looked at them with big smiles and one big box in Hades hands.

"This is from the gods, for her." said Hades looking at Charlotte.

"Thanks..." said Lauren with a surprised look.

"This isn't any weapon, right?" asked Bo standing in front of the box. "...and nothing strange, because my little girl is not one of you."

"No Bo, there's nothing dangerous." said Persefone. "...maybe something from Afrodita."

Bo threw a look at Persefone that made Lauren laugh while Hades opened the box and showed them the present from the gods to Charlotte.

"My god..." muttered Bo. "...that's...gold?"

"Yes..." said Hades. "...with this will be enough for her studies, right?"

"Sure..." muttered Lauren.

"Incredible." said Bo looking at Charlotte. "...my daughter is millionaire."

Lauren smiled looking at the gods who helped them and now gave them a big fortune for her daughter.

"With all this things you're gonna be worse than your mother." muttered Lauren kissing Charlotte head,.

"Worse than her mother?" smiled Bo. "...what do you mean?"

Lauren laughed while Hades and Persefone got out of the room to talk with the rest of the family and Bo came closer to her wife to kiss her and then kiss her daughter.

"You know..." muttered Lauren. "...she's gonna be sexy, smart, stubborn and a very good protected child with all this people trying to keep her safe."

"Yeah, she's gonna be worse than her mother." laughed Bo. "...lucky for her, she has her mother to put her in line."

Lauren smiled, finally happy like she always wanted with her wife, her daughter, her friends and a future only with good chances and new adventures that she was ready to face.

This time, chosing her own destiny.

* * *

**A/N:**Ok so this is the end!

Thank you very much for your time, your reviews and for being here.

Next being translated "Cross My Heart"


End file.
